Yakusoku
by Erina Mano
Summary: Tout a commencé avec une promesse, un soir d'été... 5 ans après, alors que Sakura sort avec Naruto et que Sasuke a déserté le village, ils ne sont plus liés que par les paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées ce jour là. S'en souviendront-ils ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Il y a cinq ans

_**Titre :**_ Yakusoku (Promesse)

_**Auteur :**_ Erina Mano

**_Disclamer :_ **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé :**_ Tout a commencé avec une promesse, un soir d'été... 5 ans après, alors que Sakura sort avec Naruto et que Sasuke a déserté le village, ils ne sont plus liés que par les paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées ce jour là. Alors que toutes ces années se sont écoulées, s'en souviendront-ils ?

_**Couple :**_Sasu / Saku avec du Naru / Saku au début (mais simplement au début)  
En parallèle Hina / Naru / Kiba. Je sais c'est pas très précis tout ça mais vous comprendrez mieux en lisant ma fic

**Chapitre 1 : Il y a 5 ans...  
**

Le silence qui tombait peu à peu sur le village de Konoha était un peu trop absolu pour être vrai. En effet, la soirée qui s'annonçait n'était pas une soirée comme les autres. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas écoulé une heure que déjà de petits lampions s'étaient allumés ça et là et que les rues se faisaient plus animées. Dans l'une de ces ruelles, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se dirigeants visiblement vers le centre de l'agitation où la fête commençait à battre son plein. Arrivée à destination, la silhouette pressée arrêta enfin sa course devant un petit groupe de jeunes qu'elle salua d'un bref signe de la main.

**- Naruto, tu es en retard !** lui lança une jeune fille aux cheveux roses habillée d'un kimono de la même couleur.

**- Héhé, pardon Sakura-chan...**

Le jeune ninja qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ses amis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir Sakura coiffée, habillée et parée de la sorte. Il la trouva si jolie qu'il ne sut quoi dire. Et ce n'était pas tout ; toutes les kunoichis étaient là, portant elles aussi de gracieux kimonos. Hinata avait choisi le blanc immaculé, Temari le rouge, Ten Ten le bleu, Ino le violet. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les formes des jeunes filles que la voix pleine d'ironie de Sasuke le tira de ses pensées.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur le Trouillard ?** lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, **on s'est perdu ?**

**- Nan, je voulais juste repousser le moment où je verrais ta sale tronche,** rétorqua la blond en lui jetant un regard noir.

**- Hola les gars, du calme...,** intervint Shikamaru d'une voix légèrement lasse.

**- Allez, c'est la fête ce soir ! On va s'éclater !** ajouta Kiba ; Akamaru sur son épaule approuva d'un « Ouaf » enjoué.

Le groupe de shinobis se mit alors à discuter bruyamment avec passion et entrain. C'était si rare qu'ils se retrouvent réunis ainsi après tout !  
Tout au long de la rue principale, de petits stands de fête foraine s'étaient installés, et les bars étaient encore plus animés qu'à l'accoutumée. La troupe s'arrêta devant un stand de tir.

**- Oooh, je suis trop doué à ces trucs ! Je vais en faire une partie !** lança Naruto, enthousiaste

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto saisit le kunai et commença à viser la cible la plus difficile à atteindre, jubilant intérieurement à l'idée de pouvoir briller devant Sakura en lui décrochant la plus belle peluche. Concentré à l'extrême, il lança le kunai et... manqua sa cible. Furieux, il explosa.

**- Heiiin ?! C'est vraiment naze ce stand ! En plus j'ai été déconcentré !!**

**- C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Débile.**

**- La ferme ! Tu crois que tu peux réussir toi Sasuke ?! N'importe quoi ! En mission t'es nul, c'est toujours moi qui fais le boulot !**

Piqué dans sa fierté, Sasuke s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le stand de tir. Il lança le kunai qui atteignit sa cible avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Le spectacle avait arraché quelques cris d'admiration à Ino et Sakura. Sasuke regarda Naruto d'un air satisfait, lequel se renfrogna.

**- Et voilà la peluche ! Encore bravo !,** félicita le teneur du stand en tendant au brun la peluche énorme en forme de chat.

**- Ah... Merci... Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de ce truc ?**

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il croisa le regard plein d'envie de Sakura. Il soupira et lui tendit la peluche d'un geste désintéressé. La jeune fille s'illumina et saisit le chat avec une joie non dissimulée.

**- Ouah, tu me l'offres vraiment ? Merci !!**

**- Euh...**

**- Minute Sakura !** s'énerva Ino, **Pourquoi ce serait à toi que Sasuke donnerait la peluche, hein ?! Donne-moi ça !**

**- Hein ? Lâche ça, t'es folle ! Il me l'a donnée à moi ! Elle est pour moi, pas vrai Sasuke-kun ?**

**- Vous pouvez bien en faire ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous. Mais évitez de vous battre pour un truc aussi futile, c'est stupide.**

La remarqua calma aussi les deux jeunes filles qui rejoignirent rapidement la bande avec un air dépité. Entre temps, Naruto avait retenté sa chance et remporté une autre peluche. Voyant que Sakura ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, trop occupée à se disputer avec Ino, il l'avait offerte à Hinata qui était à présent rouge pivoine. La joyeuse troupe passa devant un stand de voyance, et aussitôt les kunoichis se précipitèrent pour connaître leur avenir. Shikamaru poussa un long soupir.

**- C'est pas vrai... Vous allez pas faire un truc aussi chiant quand même ?**

Les filles déjà attroupées devant le stand ignorèrent la remarque du jeune homme.

**- Comment les filles peuvent-elles aimer un truc aussi nul ?,** questionna Kiba, perplexe.

**- Les voyants sont des charlatans en plus, c'est bien connu**, approuva Neji

**- Dites les gars,** coupa Kankurô** on a qu'à aller là en attendant ?**

Il désigna un bar un peu plus loin, d'où on pouvait entendre l'animation qui semblait plutôt joyeuse. Le groupe de garçons adopta la proposition à l'unanimité, et s'éloigna vers l'endroit à l'ambiance festive.

**- Ah, les voilà !** cria Temari en montrant furieusement du doigt le groupe de garçons attablés au fond du bar.

**- Ah, enfin ! Ca fait deux heures qu'on vous cherches ! Où est-ce que...**

**- Sakura-chaaaaan !**

Naruto se précipita vers la jeune kunoichi et la serra dans ses bras. Celle-ci, franchement surprise, l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- Mais... Vous avez bu ?!** dit Ten Ten en constatant les verres vides qui s'accumulaient sur la table.

**- Non mais ça va pas ?!** s'énerva Temari en fusillant ses deux frères du regard.

Soudain, Lee qui tenait très mal l'alcool se redressa et commença à renverser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, avant de s'attaquer aux tables voisines. Les kunoichis ne réussirent pas à maîtriser le ninja déchaîné malgré tous les efforts. Pour finir, le gérant du bar fort mécontent les expulsa de la pièce en promettant que tout cela ne resterait pas impuni.

**- Non mais vraiment !** soupira Ten Ten, épuisée

**- Ten Ten...**

Neji, étalé par terre, venait d'agripper le bras de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir légèrement.

**- Euhm... Bon, je vais reconduire Neiji et Lee. Occupez-vous des membres de vos team, ok ?**

**- T'as raison, ça sert à rien de continuer la soirée maintenant...**

**- On n'a même pas vu le feu d'artifice,** regretta Hinata.

La bande se sépara donc par petits groupes de trois, en direction de leurs demeures respectives. Sakura avait du mal à soutenir à la fois Sasuke et Naruto qui en profitait d'ailleurs pour l'enlacer plus que nécessaire. Cela aggravait sa colère, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le repousser. Arrivée devant la maison du blond, elle le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte, soulagée.

**- Bon, maintenant, Sasuke...**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme en question, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'incident, et semblait somnoler à moitié. Elle l'aida à se relever et ils se remirent en marche. Sakura sentait son cœur battre plus fort à la sensation du corps de Sasuke collé contre le sien. Cette gêne la rendait moins assurée qu'à l'habitude, aussi elle décida de ne rien dire et continua à marcher en silence. Les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin à destination après quelques minutes de marche.

**- Erm... Sasuke ? On est arrivés...**

**- Sakura !**

**- Euh, oui ?** fit-elle, un peu surprise par la voix forte de son ami qu'elle croyait presque endormi.

**- Cette peluche...**

D'un pas mal assuré, il fit face à la jeune fille et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

**- Cette peluche...**

**- ... Oui ?**

**- Ca me fait plaisir que ce soit toi qui l'ait ! Ok ?**

Sakura rougit légèrement, et détourna son regard pour empêcher son cœur de s'affoler.

**- Haha, ne... ne pense plus à ça... Tu as trop bu, tu dois te reposer.**

Soudain, le feu d'artifice se mit à retentir au loin. Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'illuminer de couleurs chatoyantes. Elle trouva ce spectacle de lumières si beau qu'elle ne sentit même pas la main chaleureuse de Sasuke se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Le jeune homme se mit brusquement à courir, entraînant son amie par la main.

**- Sasuke ?! Attends, on va où ?...**

Les jeunes traversèrent en courant les rues bondées comme s'ils ne se souciaient guère de l'agitation alentour. Leurs kimonos, l'un rose et l'autre noir, qui virvoletaient à la lumière des lampions, donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient un seul et même papillon dansant au milieu d'un champ de lucioles. Ils s'arrêtent enfin, à bout de souffle, tout en haut de la falaise qui surplombait le village de Konoha. De là, on pouvait admirer le feu d'artifice de la meilleure façon possible. Par ailleurs, l'endroit désert ne laissait pour seule compagnie que le bruissement des feuilles qui étouffait les bruits de la fête au loin.

Sasuke s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Sakura hésita un instant, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, contemplant le ciel nocturne qui s'illuminait au dessus de leurs têtes.

**- Sasuke...**

**- Hm ?**

**- Tu connaissais cet endroit ?**

**- Ouais. Ca m'arrive de venir ici pour me calmer ou pour réfléchir.**

**- Je vois... C'est très joli. On a l'impression de voler.**

Sakura était tellement envoûtée par la magie du lieu qu'elle en avait oublié sa mission de ramener son ami chez lui. Elle avait toujours les yeux levés vers le ciel, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui frôler la joue. Se tournant vers Sasuke, elle se rendit compte que c'était sa main qui caressait délicatement son visage. Elle croisa alors son regard qui ne contemplait plus les magnifiques lumières colorées, mais qui la contemplait, elle. Un semblant de sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à se regarder comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis, comme un brusque retour à la réalité, le regard de Sasuke se teinta de haine et de douleur et il détourna les yeux. Sakura avait toujours le cœur battant, ne sachant si elle avait rêvé ou non l'instant qui venait de s'écouler.

**- Sakura...**

La voix qu'elle connaissait si bien la fit sursauter et la sortit de sa torpeur. Au loin, le feu d'artifice se faisait encore plus grandiose, annonçant que la fin du spectacle était proche.

**- Oui... ?**

**- Fais moi une promesse.**

**- Une promesse ?**

Le regard de Sasuke s'était fait aussi froid et distant qu'à l'habitude, comme s'il s'éloignait soudainement juste après avoir été si proche. Pourtant, on pouvait y déceler une pointe de tristesse et de mélancolie.

**- Dans cinq ans... Je ne sais pas où je serais, ni ce que je ferais mais...**

Sakura voulut protester, lui dire de ne pas partir, lui demander de rester auprès d'elle pour toujours, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

**- Promet-moi que dans cinq ans, on se retrouvera ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Promet-le moi**

La jeune kunoichi sentit les larmes monter en elle, et elle serra les poings comme pour les empêcher de couler. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, puis finit par souffle, presque dans un murmure :

**- Je te le promets.**

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. En constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, et que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Presque inconsciemment, elle tourna la tête vers le petit cadre posé sur sa table de chevet, où l'on pouvait voir la team sept à ses débuts. Tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se remémore ce souvenir maintenant ?

Depuis ce soir de fête, presque cinq ans s'étaient déjà écoulés. Sasuke avait déserté le village pour venger l'honneur de son clan, et demeurait toujours introuvable. Quant à Sakura, elle était restée ici. Tous ses efforts pour retrouver celui qui lui était si cher s'étaient avérés êtres vains. De lui, il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs, et puis cette promesse. Les paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées ce jour là lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire :

**« Promet-le moi. »**

**« Je te le promets. »**

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tout recommence

**Chapitre 2 : Tout recommence**

Cette étrange nuit... Ces paroles... Ces sentiments... Tout cela, Sakura avait peu à peu réussit à l'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire. Pourtant, la nuit dernière, tout lui était revenu en rêve comme une fatalité. Et lorsque cette journée touchera à sa fin et que le feu d'artifice retentira à nouveau, cela fera tout juste cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient fait cette promesse. 5 ans déjà...

**- Sakura-chan, ça ne va pas ?**

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de Naruto qui la tira de ses pensées.

**- Euh non non, je vais bien,** répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait assuré

**- C'est à cause de ce soir ?...**

Le blond avait posé une main sur la sienne, et l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Sakura lui sourit doucement. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Naruto s'était fait plus tendre, même s'il était toujours aussi maladroit. Elle avait réalisé qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, lui qui l'avait le mieux comprise. Il se donnait peut-être des airs simples, mais il arrivait toujours à deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête. Cette façon de sans cesse se soucier des autres faisait éprouver à la jeune kunoichi beaucoup de respect et de tendresse à son égard.  
Cependant il n'était pas au courant de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Sasuke quelques années auparavant, et elle décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'angoisser davantage.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, je vais bien**, assura-t-elle en souriant plus franchement cette fois.

**- Hmm... Bon ! Allons manger un bol de ramen alors ! J'ai le ventre creux ! Héhé**

Le couple se leva et se dirigea vers le restaurant préféré du shinobi.

Comme tous les moments que l'on redoute tant, le soir arriva si vite que Sakura avait l'impression que la journée s'était écoulée en moins d'une seconde. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau devant son miroir, sa mère l'aidant à ajuster son kimono, exactement comme cinq ans plus tôt. En contemplant son reflet dans la glace, elle se sentit si mélancolique que sa gorge se noua. Cette réaction incontrôlée eu pour effet d'augmenter sa nervosité.

**« Que vas-tu espérer ? s'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même, Non seulement il avait trop bu, mais même s'il s'en souvenait il ne viendrait pas. Décidément Sakura, on a l'impression que tu n'as pas changé, on croirait encore voir la gamine qui attend son prince charmant »**

La yukata rose clair à motifs de fleurs argentées retomba délicatement sur ses chevilles.

**- Et voilà le travail !,** déclara fièrement la mère de Sakura, visiblement très satisfaite de son ouvrage.

**- Merci maman. Bon, j'y vais !**

**- Amuse-toi bien !**

La jeune kunoichi se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient tous fixé. Elle arriva très tôt comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci Naruto était déjà là, discutant avec Ino et Sai qui formaient un couple depuis quelques mois. Dès qu'il aperçu la jeune fille au kimono rose, il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa.

**- Sakura-chan ! J'ai failli t'attendre ! Oh... Wah ! T'es trop jolie habillée comme ça !**

**- Je suis toujours jolie, non ?**

**- Hé là vous deux, vous pourriez dire bonsoir avant de jouer les amoureux transis !,** lança Chôji sur le ton de la blague.

**- Sakura n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête de toutes façons...,** ajouta une personne derrière eux d'une voix beaucoup plus noire.

Le groupe se retourna vers la personne en question, et quand Sakura la reconnue, elle ne put réprimer une grimace.

**- Hi... Hinata...**

**- Eh bien, tu as l'air contente de me voir**

Le jour où Sakura et Naruto avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Hinata avait surpris tout le monde. Elle s'était déclarée au jeune homme devant tous leurs amis, avant d'éclater en sanglots et de s'enfuir en courant. Depuis, elle semblait avoir pris de l'assurance mais se montrait d'une froideur et d'un sarcasme sans pareil avec Sakura, quand elle ne l'ignorait pas purement et simplement.

Sakura quant à elle n'osait pas vraiment riposter, se sentant coupable vis à vis de la brune dont elle avait détruit les rêves en lui prenant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Naruto, lui, se sentait un peu perdu au milieu d'un type de conflit dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt.

**- Oh, Hinata, cette peluche...,** remarqua Naruto en montrant le petit mouton qui dépassait du sac de la jeune fille.

**- Ah, tu t'en souviens ?,** répondit-elle, apparemment contente qu'il aborde le sujet, C'est celle que tu m'avais offerte il y a 5 ans.

La jolie brune sortit la peluche du petit sac et la serra contre sa poitrine.

**- Tu vois, je l'emmène partout avec moi ! J'y tiens beaucoup.**

**- Ah... ok**

Naruto se trouvait une nouvelle fois gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, suppliant intérieurement pour que ceci ne l'ait pas trop énervée. La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard, serrant les poings pour ne pas exploser. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, le jeune ninja posa une main sur son épaule.

**- Sa... Sakura-chan... Ecoute, ehm...**

**- Je vais me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage**, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle se dégagea de son petit ami et s'éloigna du groupe d'un pas décidé. Une fois arrivée à la source, Sakura en profita pour remettre ses idées en place et se calmer. Elle s'assied au bord de l'eau, laissant le bout de ses doigts flotter doucement à la surface du courant. Le contact froid de la rivière avec sa peau la rassura un peu.

**- Hinata aime peut-être Naruto, mais elle dépasse les bornes... Elle n'avait qu'à se déclarer plus tôt, je ne dois pas me laisser faire.**

Sakura resta ainsi à réfléchir et à médire sur sa rivale un bon moment, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps défiler. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et sursauta. En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, elle se retourna et sortit un kunai qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, prête à faire face au danger. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus que le silence.

**- Pfu... Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était...**

**« Sasuke »**

Sa petite voix intérieure avait soufflé le nom de son ami comme si c'était une évidence. Sakura, en colère contre elle-même, se redressa brusquement et s'empressa de revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre ses amis. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'arrêta net en surprenant une conversation dans la ruelle voisine. Elle s'approcha furtivement pour mieux entendre, et jetant un coup d'œil sur les deux silhouettes qui entretenaient le dialogue elle reconnu Naruto et Hinata. Subitement, le doute l'assaillit mais elle resta cachée dans l'ombre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

**- Naruto, où vas-tu ?**

**- Chercher Sakura bien sûr... Elle est pas revenue, ça m'inquiète.**

**- Ah bon...**

**- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Retourne avec les autres.**

**- Non, je veux être avec toi.**

**- Hinata... Arrête ça. C'est parce que tu dis ce genre de trucs que Sakura s'énerve. Et tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise.**

Le cœur battant, Sakura s'approcha un peu plus pour voir ce qui se passait. Hinata s'était arrêtée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Naruto la regardait, sans savoir comment il devait réagir. Enfin, la petite brune reprit la parole.

**- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me repousses ?**

**- Euh, je... Je t'aime bien, mais en amie, voilà. Je suis désolé...**

**- Mais moi ! Moi j'ai tout fait pour toi ! Comme tu avais l'air d'aimer les filles à fort caractère comme Sakura, j'ai tout fait pour lui ressembler ! J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour toi Naruto ! ... Et toi... uuh...**

**- Hinata...**

**- Je comprends pas... J'en ai assez... J'en ai assez de souffrir... uuuh...**

Naruto, touché par les paroles d'Hinata, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La petite kunoichi l'étreignit à son tour, tremblant et pleurant de plus belle. Non loin de là, Sakura qui avait assisté à la scène sentit comme quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle resta un instant paralysée, prise entre l'envie de hurler, d'éclater de rire ou bien de fondre en larmes. Elle ne resta pas un instant de plus et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put dans la direction opposée. Elle courut, courut, sans savoir où elle allait, grisée par la sensation de vitesse, l'impression de tout envoyer en l'air. Elle courut ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sang lui vienne à la bouche et que ses jambes lui fassent mal. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, des larmes salées coulant encore sur ses joues et le souffle court, elle était là. Quel drôle de hasard que son instinct l'ait guidée sur cette falaise, là où elle avait admiré les feux d'artifice avec Sasuke cinq ans auparavant.

Epuisée, elle se laisse tomber sur l'herbe fraîche et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Les larmes n'en finissaient pas de couler. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage ; jamais elle n'aurait cru s'attacher autant à lui.

**- Naruto, tu n'es qu'un menteur, pensa-t-elle, je te déteste, je te hais ! Salop, menteur !**

Elle le revit quelques heures auparavant, discuter avec Sai et Ino, puis la regarder, lui sourire et s'approcher en disant...

**- J'ai failli t'attendre.**

**- Menteur !!**

Cette fois, elle avait prononcé ce mot à voix haute, avec toute la rage et le désespoir que son état pouvait encore lui permettre.

**- ... « Menteur » ?...**

Son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre ? Ces mots... avait-elle rêvé ? Ces paroles, quelqu'un venait réellement de les prononcer. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait si bien qu'elle aurait reconnu sa voix d'entre toutes. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas Naruto.

Lentement, elle se leva, puis se retourna, espérant quelque part que son état lui avait provoqué des hallucinations, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son regard glissa des pieds de la silhouette qui lui faisait face jusqu'à son visage.

**- Sasuke...**

Elle avait murmuré son nom comme une plainte, comme si la douleur de toutes ces années d'attente cherchait à s'exprimer dans le ton de sa voix.

**- Je suis de retour, Sakura.**

**- Ah... a... Tu... tu as vengé... tu as tué Itachi ?**

L'immense surprise qui s'était emparée de Sakura l'empêchait de parler naturellement. Sa voix et son corps tremblaient comme si elle trouvait soudain que la brise qui soufflait sur la falaise était glacée.

**- Oui...**

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

**- Tu as peur de moi ?**

**- Non... Non, je n'ai pas peur, mais... C'est bien toi ? Sasuke, c'est vraiment toi ?**

Pour toute réponse, il se rapprocha à nouveau, si près que leurs corps se frôlèrent et que l'un pouvait ressentir la chaleur de l'autre. Cette fois, Sakura ne recula pas, elle restait hypnotisée par la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle avait tant souhaité revoir. Sasuke glissa ses bras autour de la taille frêle de la jeune kunoichi et la serra tout doucement contre lui. Sakura sentait le souffle lent et régulier de sa respiration tout contre elle.

**- Pardon**

Il avait murmuré ce mot avec tant de franchise et tant de douleur que Sakura fut touchée en plein cœur. Elle le serra à son tour et laissa les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Leur étreinte se fit plus forte et plus passionnée.

**- Sasuke... Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Les ninjas de Konoha ont pour ordre de te tuer... Tu es un déserteur.**

Le jeune homme relâcha un peu son étreinte pour regarder le visage de la jeune femme au kimono rose. La pluie commença à tomber mais si les gouttes touchaient les corps des deux adolescents, leur esprit était ailleurs. Sasuke plongea son regard de braise dans celui de la jolie kunoichi.

**- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Tu fait aussi partie de Konoha pourtant ?**

**- « Pourquoi » ... ? Mais enfin, tu... tu le sais non...**

**- Dis-le moi.**

**- Parce que... je t'aime.**

Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore éffleurées que le jeune shinobi se figea.

**- Demain, on se retrouve ici à la même heure.**

Au moment où il disparut aussi rapidement et furtivement qu'il était apparut, Naruto fit irruption sur la falaise et parut soulagée à la vision de Sakura.

**- Ah, te voilà !**

**- Euh… Naruto ? Qu'est ce que …?**

**- Les feux d'artifices ont été annulés à cause de la pluie. Mais où t'étais passée ? Tout le monde te cherche ! Oh, tu es trempée...**

Sakura ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'à présent il pleuvait des cordes. Naruto s'approcha et l'invita à s'abriter sous le parapluie qu'il tenait de sa main droite.

**- N'approche pas.**

**- Hein ?...**

**- N'approche pas !**

**- Pourquoi ?... Allez, tu vas attraper froid, viens vite !**

**- Je te dis de ne pas approcher ! Laisse-moi ! Tu n'as qu'à aller abriter Hinata !**

**- De quoi ?! Eh, attends, où vas-tu ?**

**- Je rentre chez moi ! Et ne me suis pas !**

Tous ces évènements l'avaient réellement chamboulée. Tout cela... C'était trop. Trop en une soirée, et même en une vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre pareille expérience. Alors qu'elle courait sous la pluie en direction de sa maison, ce qui c'était passé avec Sasuke défila en accéléré dans son esprit, et elle senti son cœur battre la chamade. Mais qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

Que fallait-il faire ?

_Fin du chapitre 2_

Note : Si vous appréciez ma fic, rendez-vous sur le blog qui lui est dédié : sasuXsakufic.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter là bas également Et merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Jalousie

**Chapitre 3 : Jalousie  
**

**- Une... Deux... Trois... Parfait !**

**- Tiens, Hinata ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Hinata était accroupie et coupait des plantes avec un kunai. Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Kiba-kun ! Je récupère des plantes médicinales pour l'Hokage.**

**- Ah ouais ?**

**- Eh oui ! Hihi**

**- Eh ben, t'as l'air de super bonne humeur depuis hier soir. Il s'est passé un truc ?**

**- Oui, je dirais qu'il s'est enfin passé quelque chose.**

**- Avec Naruto ?** demanda Kiba, mi-sérieux mi-blaguant

**- Oui ! Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie !**

**- Ah bon... C'est génial,** répondit le shinobi sur un ton neutre.

La jeune kunoichi se leva pour continuer sa récolte, mais la fleur qu'elle devait cueillir se trouvait un peu trop haut dans le buisson. Bien qu'étirée jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, elle peinait vraiment pour l'atteindre. Kiba s'approcha derrière elle et attrapa la plante sans peine.

**- Merci ! Ah, tu vas encore te moquer en disant que je suis trop petite, c'est ça ?** dit la jolie brune en riant.

Kiba ne réagit pas et ne bougea pas non plus. Cette situation avait quelque chose d'embarrassant, le jeune homme restant collé contre le dos d'Hinata. Lorsque celle-ci le réalise, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**- Kiba-kun ? ...**

**- Hinata... T'en as pas marre de toujours rester fixée sur Naruto ?**

**- Pourquoi... tu dis ça ?**

**- A ton avis ?,** s'énerva un peu le ninja

**- Je...**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris,** coupa Kiba sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, **Oublie ce que je viens de dire.**

Sur ce, il se détacha de la jeune fille et s'éloigna, Akamaru sur ses talons. Hinata le regarda partir, aussi troublée que confuse.

Le réveil fut brutal pour Sakura, qui n'avait pratiquement pas réussi à dormir. Quand elle était enfin parvenue à trouver le sommeil, sa mère avait débarqué dans sa chambre, pestant contre le fait qu'elle soit encore au lit à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée. Jamais elle n'avait eu une aussi forte envie de meurtre qu'à ce moment là.

Sans se presser, elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Naruto.

**- Sakura – chan !**

Pas vraiment réveillée, Sakura resta un moment sans rien dire, se demandant si le ninja en face d'elle n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit. Naruto la regarda de haut en bas et rougit, l'air embarrassé. Elle baissa les yeux à son tour et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit. En moins d'une demi-seconde, le blond se retrouva à terre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- Tu te crois où ?! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?**

**- Ta mère vient de me laisser entrer mais... Ah ! Attends !**

Sakura était ressortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Naruto se releva en vitesse malgré la douleur pour la suivre.

**- Hier, c'est à cause d'Hinata que tu t'es fâchée ? Ecoute si c'est ça, je t'assure qu'il y a rien eu !**

**- C'est ça ! Tu mens très mal, Naruto. Je t'ai vu l'enlacer !**

**- J'avais de la peine pour elle.**

**- Mais bien sûr !**

**- Je lui parlerais plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Hinata est une amie, mais je veux pas te perdre.**

Le shinobi tenta une énième fois d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, que Sakura maintenait toujours fermée de l'autre côté. Finalement, il lâcha la poignée.

**- Bon, ça va, je te laisse. Je m'en vais, alors tu peux être tranquille.**

Sakura, adossée à la porte, l'entendit s'éloigner puis sortir de la demeure. Ses paroles avaient l'air sincères, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Soudain, elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke la veille. Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » et ils avaient failli s'embrasser. A ce souvenir elle se sentit un peu honteuse. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le droit de faire des reproches à Naruto, alors que des deux, c'était elle qui s'était montrée la plus infidèle ? Et surtout, si elle se rendait au rendez-vous que le brun lui avait donné, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, Sakura se prépara en vitesse et quitta la maison. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'académie, constatant qu'elle allait être en retard. Depuis quelques jours, Tsunade la 5e Hokage, avait décidé d'organiser des remises à niveau pour tous les shinobis de Konoha, ce qui avait bien entendu élevé les critiques des uns et les plaintes des autres. Pourtant pour certains, ces révisions s'étaient avérées grandement nécessaires.

**- La barbe, ce truc !**

**- Allez Shika, arrête de râler et accélère ! On est à la bourre !**

Sakura se retourna en entendant ces voix derrière elle. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait un petit groupe de quatre garçons composé de Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji et Naruto.

**- Ah, je ne suis pas seule apparemment... Salut !**

**- Tiens, Sakura ? Salut !,** lança Shikamaru qui pour une raison obscure était le seul à ne pas être complètement essoufflé.

**- Tu es en retard aussi ?,** s'étonna Chôji

**- Ben oui, sinon je ne serais pas là...**

Les cinq ninjas arrivèrent enfin devant l'académie et se précipitèrent cers la salle de classe. Sakura et Naruto ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot de tout le trajet, mais le blond lui jetait de temps en temps des regards en coin, se demandant sans doute si elle était encore en colère. Ce petit manège n'avait pas échappé à la kunoichi. Elle croisa son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire, signifiant qu'il était à moitié pardonné. Après leur discussion du matin, elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Naruto parut vraiment soulagé et lui répondit par un large sourire. Le petite groupe frappa à la porte et entre dans la salle. Après plusieurs sermons du prof, chacun rejoignit sa place et le cours put reprendre. Sakura, installée à côté d'Ino, remarqua que Naruto avait choisit la place libre la plus éloigné de celle d'Hinata, et que quand celle-ci lui avait sourit, il avait simplement détourné la tête. La petite brune tirait à présent une mine déconfite, écoutant le cours d'une oreille plus que discrète.

**- Psst, Saku !**

L'intéressée se tourna vers Ino en entendant celle-ci l'appeler, se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

**- Tu sais quoi, hier... Avec Sai... On a... Enfin tu vois quoi !** murmura la blonde à l'attention de son amie

**- Vous avez... quoi ?,** questionna Sakura, sans comprendre

**- Bah... On a couché ensemble !**

**- Hein ?! Ah, et ... c'était comment ?,** répondit la kunoichi, ayant du mal à cacher son trouble

**- Euh, on a commencé à... Et puis il a... Et on... Bref c'était génial !**

**- J'ai rien compris**

**- Bon, passons. Et toi avec Naruto ? T'en es où ? Me dit pas que vous l'avez toujours pas fait !**

**- Hélà vous deux là bas !,** intervint le professeur d'une voix forte,** c'est fini les bavardages ? Surtout toi avec les cheveux roses, tu ferais mieux de te faire discrète après être arrivée avec un quart d'heure de retard !**

Sakura fut soulagée quelque part que le prof ait coupé court à la conversation, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, le cours prit fin et les shinobis quittèrent la salle sans se faire prier. Naruto s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il lui tirer la manche.

**- Naruto...**

En reconnaissant la voix d'Hinata, le jeune homme serra les poings et continua son chemin sans même se retourner. Il arriva devant Neji, Lee et les autres et proposa :

**- Les gars, ça vous dit de faire un truc cet aprem ?**

**- Pourquoi pas,** approuva Shino

**- Attends, Naruto ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?,** demanda Hinata, la voix tremblante

**- Bon, on y va ?**

**- Euh... Naruto, Hinata te parle là...**

**- Allez, on s'en va ! Oh, Sakura-chan ! Attendez une minute, je reviens.**

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui venait de sortir de la salle de classe en compagnie d'Ino, et la prit par la main, laissant Hinata en plan.

**- Ho, Naruto ! Tu trouves pas que t'abuses là ?!,** s'énerva Kiba

La jolie brune étouffa un sanglot et s'enfuit en courant. Kiba hésita, puis se lança à sa poursuite après avoir jeté un regard lourd de reproches au blond. Un silence pesant s'installa, puis Neji prit la parole.

**- Bon, je crois que pour la sortie, il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard.**

**- Ouais, on vous laisse. A plus Naruto.**

Le groupe de garçons s'éloigna, suivit d'Ino, laissant le couple à nouveau seul. Sakura regard Naruto, que cette situation semblait vraiment faire souffrir. Elle se sentit vraiment coupable et serra sa main plus fort, avant de se forcer à sourire et de dire sur un ton enjoué :

**- Puisqu'ils sont partis, on n'a qu'à rester tous les deux tout l'après-midi !**

**- Ah... ouais,** répondit le ninja, souriant à son tour.

Sakura cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, lorsque les paroles d'Ino lui revinrent en mémoire.

**- Et, euhm... Mes parents dorment chez des amis ce soir alors euh... Si ça te dit, tu peux dormir chez moi...**

**- Ah, d'accord... Hein ?!**

Naruto qui venait de se rendre compte de ce que cette proposition sous-entendait, se tourna vivement vers sa petite amie qui rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

**- Tu veux dire que... tu es d'accord pour ... ?** bafouilla-t-il

**- Euh oui... Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble alors... tu veux pas ?**

**- Si, si mais... Ce sera ma première fois en fait.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant de détourner la tête d'un même mouvement, gênés.

Tout l'après-midi, ils se promenèrent main dans la main dans Konoha. En apparence, ils étaient comme d'habitude, mais en réalité, leurs esprits étaient déjà ailleurs. Ce que Naruto ignorait, c'est que Sakura n'avait pas proposé cela innocemment. Elle avait cherché un bon moment une excuse valable pour ne pas aller au rendez-vous de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas que son cœur batte à nouveau pour lui, comme en cette soirée d'été d'il y a 5 ans, et pour cela elle ne devait pas le voir. Et puis, Naruto faisait tellement pour elle, elle voulait aussi faire pour lui ; elle souhaitait être une personne digne de confiance.

Lorsque le couple sortit du restaurant de ramen, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Après quelques hésitations, ils se décidèrent enfin à aller chez Sakura. A chaque pas, l'angoisse montait d'un cran, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure de la jeune kunoichi et montèrent les escaliers, toujours main dans la main. A peine Sakura avait-elle refermé la porte de sa chambre que Naruto la serra contre lui. Puis il releva son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. La jolie kunoichi lui rendit son baiser, augmentant le désir qui s'emparait de leurs corps. Naruto allongea la jeune fille sur le lit, sans relâcher son étreinte. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits, mais Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à retirer son tee-shirt pour l'inviter à faire de même.

**« Sasuke »**

Son nom avait fait irruption dans sa mémoire sans crier gare, et avec lui le souvenir de leurs deux corps enlacés sous la pluie. Il faisait froid et pourtant, ils avaient chaud...

Sakura chassa cette image de ses pensées, mais elle était moins assurée qu'avant. Naruto qui ne se rendait compte de rien continua à la déshabiller, parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps de baisers brûlants.

Un nouveau flash traversa son esprit. Cette fois, elle vit Sasuke l'attendre sur la falaise... l'attendre et l'attendre encore... puis repartir pour ne jamais revenir. Plus jamais...

**- A... Attends ! Arrête !**

Naruto stoppa ses gestes et l'observa, inquiet.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Euh je... je suis trop stressée... Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre une douche pour décompresser un peu ?**

**- Quoi tu... tu veux le faire sous la douche ?!**

**- Mais non, idiot ! On prend une douche chacun notre tour mais on... on continue après quoi.**

**- Bon, ok... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux**

**- Merci...**

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme se détacha à contre cœur de Sakura et se dirigea vers la douche.

**- J'y vais en premier dans ce cas.**

**- D'accord.**

Une fois la porte de la salle de bains refermée, Sakura se laissa retomber sur le lit dans un long soupir. En fixant le plafond d'un air absent, elle repensa à Sasuke. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il occupe ses pensées même à un moment pareil ?

**« Peut-être parce-que c'est lui que tu aimes »**

**« Non ! C'est du passé »**

**« Ce n'était pas le cas hier soir... »**

**« J'étais surprise et désespérée »**

**« Tu mens »**

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se redressa et se rhabilla en vitesse. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle se précipita dans les escaliers et sortit de la maison.

**- Désolée Naruto... Mais je ne peux pas laisse un ami. Et c'est juste un ami. Je ne te tromperais pas, je le jure.**

En prononçant ces paroles pour elle-même, elle se sentit quelque peu rassurée et accéléra le pas. Une fois arrivée sur la falaise, elle balaya le lieu du regard, mais il n'y avait personne.

**- Sasuke ?,** tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix

Seule le silence lui répondit. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, guettant un quelconque bruissement, mais toujours rien.

**« Tssk, tu vois, il n'est pas là. Il est sans doute déjà reparti. Il s'est bien moqué de toi »**

Feignant l'indifférence, elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Si cela lui était égal qu'il soit là ou pas, alors pourquoi était-elle si déçue d'avoir trouvé l'endroit vide ? Soudain, une angoissa monta en elle comme pour sonner l'alarme : et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

**- N'importe quoi, c'est impossible**

Ces paroles prononcées sans conviction ne parvinrent pas à lever le doute qui était né dans son esprit. Elle décida de parcourir rapidement les environs pour se rassurer un peu. Elle s'élança alors dans la forêt, observant à droite à gauche le moindre indice possible de la présence de Sasuke. Une fois de plus, elle ne trouva rien. Elle s'était déjà enfoncée beaucoup trop loin dans les bois et s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas pour rentrer au village. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une forte odeur de sang provenir d'un peu plus loin. Saisie d'une angoisse et d'une appréhension incontrôlable, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle prit un peu plus de vitesse.

Arrivée sur les lieux, elle fut frappée d'effroi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Dans un large périmètre, des arbres avaient été déchiquetés et brûlés. Au sol gisaient trois corps, dont un avait les membres arrachés et l'autre la peau à vif. Lorsque Sakura identifia le troisième, qui saignait abondamment, elle se raidit, terrorisée. Sa peau devint livide, ses lèves se mirent à trembler et elle sentit une forte nausée remonter le long de sa gorge.

**- Sa...su...ke**

_Fin du chapitre 3_

Note :Le chapitre 4 arrive en fin de semaine prochaine si tout va bien.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Blessures au corps et

_Réaction par rapport à la review d'Hitto-sama : Première chose, merci d'avoir lu avec autant d'attention le premier chapitre. J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possibles mais apparemment, j'ai encore du chemin à faire... Je vais corriger de suite les fautes que tu as relevées._

_Pour tes questions :_

_- « Que fait Temari à Konoha ? » : Kankurô (qui d'ailleurs intervient à un moment) et Gaara sont également à Konoha. Je sais bien que ce sont des ninjas de Suna, mais sachant qu'il y a une alliance entre Suna et Konoha j'ai considéré que cet événement (à savoir le feu d'artifice) se déroulerait tous les 5 ans et réunirait les pays voisins avec qui Konoha entretient de bonnes relations. J'ai voulu accentuer cet aspect de l'histoire par la phrase « C'était si rare qu'ils se retrouvent réunis ainsi après tout ! », mais bon visiblement ça a manqué de clarté..._

_- « Et ils ont quel âge, pour boire ? » : Justement ils ne sont pas en âge de boire, d'où l'indignation des filles. Les garçons ont profité du fait que l'aubergiste soit débordé en ce jour spécial et de l'ambiance festive de l'endroit pour mentir sur le fait qu'ils soient accompagnés par un adulte. Au début je pensais développer un peu en ajoutant ces détails, pour finalement me dire que ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Mais puisque tu poses la question, voilà la réponse_

_- « Lee devient violent dès qu'il boit de l'alcool, pas deux heures après » : Idem pour le genre de détails sur lesquels j'ai choisi de ne pas m'attarder. J'ai pensé que quelqu'un (j'avoue n'avoir pas réfléchi exactement à qui) aurait commencé à boire pour épater les autres. Lee qui est sans doute conscient du fait qu'il tient mal l'alcool aurait tout d'abord refusé, pour finalement se laisser entraîner à son tour. Et c'est peu de temps après que les filles auraient débarqué._

_- « Pourquoi les dialogues sont-ils en gras ? » : Pourquoi pas ? C'est complètement inutile c'est vrai mais j'aime mieux comme ça, alors pourquoi se priver ? Après peut-être que ça en dérange certains mais là c'est une question de goûts. Je publie aussi ma fic sur Way of Naruto et les dialogues ne sont pas en gras, donc pour ceux qui sont vraiment gênés par cette petite fantaisie je leur conseillerai tout simplement d'aller lire sur ce site._

_Voilà j'espère avoir correctement répondu à tes interrogations. Et ça me fait très plaisir si tu continues à lire mon histoire alors que tu n'aimes pas les fictions romances, j'en suis flattée_

Chapitre 4 : Blessures au corps et blessure de cœur

... Où suis-je ?

J'ai froid. Il fait noir. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat à m'en déchirer la poitrine. Un mauvais pressentiment, sans doute. Pourquoi suis-je ici, au milieu de nulle part ? Mes souvenirs sont flous. Quelqu'un m'entend ?...

Tiens, il y a une silhouette plus loin. Il faut que je me dépêche de la rattraper, elle avance trop vite ! Cette personne, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus, et pourtant c'est ma dernière chance. Je le sais. Pourquoi ? Ca je n'en ai aucune idée. Attends moi... Ah, on dirait qu'elle me guide... Je ne distingue pas son visage, la lumière qui émane d'elle est trop forte, si j'essaie de la regarder sans détour elle me brûle les yeux. Elle est bien trop éclatante pour moi... Elle illumine l'obscurité, si pure, elle ressemble tant à... une fleur de cerisier.

Sasuke ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre de taille modeste qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Par la fenêtre où le jour perçait à peine, des chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre comme une douce mélodie. Le regard du ninja se posa sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, assise sur une chaise juste à côté du lit où il était installé. Elle semblait dormir profondément, la tête et les bras posés sur le lit. Ses mains avaient l'air très abîmées, comme si elle venait d'exécuter un ouvrage particulièrement ardu, et son corps tout entier semblait épuisé. Sasuke fut ému par cette vision de Sakura, si jolie et si forte et pourtant tellement fragile. Presque inconsciemment, il tendit le bras pour toucher sa fine chevelure, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer son geste il sentit une vive douleur lui déchirer le thorax. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se redressa, se tenant les côtes pour calmer la douleur.

Sakura que cette soudaine agitation avait réveillée, ouvrit les yeux à son tour et en constatant que son ami était revenu à lui ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de les retenir.

**- Sasuke !**

**- Sakura ? ... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ... Qu'est ce que je fais là ?,** questionna Sasuke en surmontant tant bien que mal la douleur

**- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai trouvé hier soir dans la forêt, tu étais gravement blessé ! Je t'ai ramené pour te soigner mais... Ah je suis si heureuse que tu ais repris connaissance !**

Une foule d'interrogations se bousculaient dans la tête de Sasuke . Il tenta de se rappeler les évènements de la veille, qui lui revenaient par flashs violents. Lui et sa team s'étaient fait surprendre par les membres de l'Akatsuki au complet. Erreur de jugement. Une simple petite erreur avait suffit. Ils s'étaient battus mais les autres avaient l'avantage de l'attaque surprise et du nombre.

**- Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin... Sakura, il y avait d'autres personnes sur les lieux ?**

**- Je... Je n'ai vu que deux autres corps, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux... Ils étaient déjà morts quand je suis arrivée... C'était deux hommes.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Toi aussi tu as frôlé la mort... Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu aies survécu...**

Sasuke bouillonnait intérieurement, furieux de cette erreur de calcul si mince et qui avait pourtant été fatale à deux des membres de sa team. Il était encore plus déterminé à détruire ce clan dont son frère faisait anciennement partie, mais vu la situation actuelle il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose si ce n'est prévoir son prochain mouvement et recruter de nouveaux membres.

Son regard se posa sur les bassines d'eau teintées de sang et les nombreux linges et autres objets qui étaient disposés ça et là dans la pièce.

**- C'est toi qui m'a soignée ? Toute seule ?...,** demanda-t-il à la jeune kunoichi

**- Oui... Je ne pouvais prévenir personne et je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. J'y ai passé la nuit... J'ai eu si peur pour toi...**

Sasuke eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. C'était vraiment Sakura qui avait fait cela ? Décidément elle avait bien changé, elle avait grandit et était devenue plus forte. Elle avait évolué loin de lui et grâce à d'autres personnes que lui. A cette pensée, le ninja se sentit à la fois énervé et triste, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même et qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Cette femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille en kimono rose qui lui souriait amoureusement. Immanquablement le temps avait fait son œuvre, creusant entre les deux amis d'enfance un écart qu'il serait bien difficile de combler.

Il regarda à nouveau les mains de la jeune femme qui étaient en piteux état. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle était aussi fatiguée, elle avait dû se donner vraiment du mal pour le soigner. Sasuke fut prit d'un fort sentiment de reconnaissance et de tendresse pour elle, et se sentit un peu rassuré par la même. Finalement, elle devait encore tenir à lui ne serait-ce qu'un peu, malgré toutes ces années de séparation.

**- Merci...**

**- Ce n'est rien. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois hors de danger ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?**

**- C'est... Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.**

La réponse cinglante de Sasuke blessa la jeune fille, mais elle ne le montra pas. Ces cinq années de séparation n'avaient rien changé finalement, il ne se confiait jamais à elle. Et elle, elle avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la falaise après toutes ces années, il avait voulu l'embrasser, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, là, il s'était fait aussi froid et distant qu'a l'accoutumée. Elle décida de mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

**- Mes parents sont partis en mission d'urgence et ce pour plusieurs jours mais je ne peux pas te garder ici...**

**- T'en fais pas pour ça. Ce serait trop dangereux pour moi de rester à Konoha de toutes façons.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas au village ? L'Hokage s'y opposerait peut-être mais tu as beaucoup d'amis qui seront là pour te soutenir et faire pression en ta faveur.**

**- J'ai mes raisons. Je ne peux pas retourner à Konoha, c'est tout.**

**- Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?**

Sakura sentait la colère monter en elle, à tel point qu'elle se surprit elle-même du ton agressif de sa question. Sasuke la regarda intensément mais ne répondit rien. Exaspérée, la jeune fille se leva et tourna le dos pour commencer à ranger son matériel de soin.

**- Je voulais te voir.**

La jeune kunoichi stoppa ses gestes, surprise à l'écoute de la réplique qu'inconsciemment elle avait espéré entendre. Son cœur se remit à battre, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle avait l'impression que si elle croisait à nouveau son regard, elle serait prête à tout lui pardonner et ses sentiments enfouis referaient surface. Elle repensa à Naruto, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, transportant Sasuke blessé et déjouant tant bien que mal la surveillance des ninjas de Konoha, il n'était déjà plus là.

**« Ca ne va pas »**

Sans rien dire, elle serra les poings et quitta la chambre comme pour masquer sa confusion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke descendit les marches à son tour et trouva Sakura dans la cuisine en train de préparer son sac.

-** Désolée mais je dois passer à l'académie,** lui dit-elle en évitant tant bien que mal son regard, **je ne pourrais pas t'aider à sortir du village.**

**- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?**

**- Je ne suis pas énervée.**

**- Alors regarde-moi.**

Sakura qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison se figea la main sur la poignée. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et releva son visage, pour plonger son regard dans le sien. A l'instant où elle rencontra ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'empara de son esprit l'espace de quelques secondes. Enfin, elle détourna la tête et se dégagea de lui en déployant des efforts mentaux presque surhumains. Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte d'une main tremblante, elle s'apprêtait à sortir précipitamment lorsque la voix de Sasuke la retint une nouvelle fois.

**- On se revoit ce soir ?**

**- Oui...**

Elle avait répondu rapidement d'une voix qui traduisait qu'elle était encore sous le choc. Sans se retourner elle prit le chemin de l'académie.

* * *

Le vent soufflait peu sur le village de la feuille, réchauffé par un soleil brûlant. La chaleur de ce jour d'été était si forte qu'elle rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Pourtant, il y avait un shinobi au costume vert à qui ce climat semblait parfaitement convenir.

**- Ah, le soleil est vraiment la force de la jeunesse ! Je me sens revivre !**

**- En voilà un qui craint aussi bien en été qu'en hiver,** lança Shikamaru sur un ton sarcastique.

**- Mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable ce temps**, approuva Tenten en souriant.

Neji s'attarda un instant sur le visage rayonnant de la jeune fille, avant de remarquer la présence de Naruto à ses côtés qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**- Naruto ? Ca va pas **? demanda-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

**- Euh, quoi ?... Si si, je vais bien...**

**- C'est que d'habitude tu serais le premier à bouger partout et à nous fatiguer avec des trucs dans intérêt. Alors te voir aussi calme c'est un peu bizarre.**

**- Sympa ! C'est ce que vous pensez tous de moi ?**

Tout le monde approuva d'un même hochement de tête.

**- Pff, foutez-moi la pa**ix, répondit Naruto, vexé.

**- Tiens, voilà Hinata et Kiba !**

Le groupe se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants qui, à la surprise générale, se tenaient par la main.

**- Salut !... Vous en faites de drôles de têtes, tous !,** lança Hinata en constatant les expressions étonnées de ses amis.

**- Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ?,** demanda Chôji qui en avait arrêté sa dégustation de chips.

**- Ouais,** se contenta de répondra Kiba qui semblait un peu gêné de devoir révéler ses sentiments au grand jour.

Malgré les supplications des autres, les deux jeunes ne révélèrent rien sur les circonstances de la formation de leur couple. Ces instants n'appartenaient qu'à eux seuls. En se les remémorant, Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et esquissa un petit sourire sans le vouloir.

_Flash back _

**- Hinata ! Attends !**

La jeune fille s'obstinait à courir de toutes ses forces, ignorant Kiba qui la suivait et la rattrapait peu à peu. Quelques pas plus loin, un enfant jouait tranquillement avec sa balle favorite lorsque celle-ci lui échappa des mains et alla rouler sur le chemin. Dans sa course folle, Hinata ne la vit pas, trébucha dessus et tomba en se coupant au genou. Le petit garçon s'approcha rapidement, récupéra son bien et repartit tout aussi vite sans même s'excuser.

Kiba rejoignit la jeune kunoichi, un peu essoufflé par cette poursuite. En remarquant le sang qui coulait de la plaie de son amie, il sortit rapidement une bande qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et commença à l'enrouler autour du genou de la petit Hyûga. Cette dernière le regarda faire, ses gestes à la fois précis et efficaces traduisant qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer ce genre de premiers soins.

**- Voilà, il faudra que tu te soignes mieux en rentrant mais j'ai fait l'essentiel. Mais regarde devant toi quand tu cours, bon sang... Toujours aussi étourdie...**

**- Oui... Merci Kiba-kun,** répondit Hinata, avant que les larmes ne se mettent à nouveau à couler.

**- Qu... ? Tu as mal autre part ?! Montre-moi !**

**- J'ai mal...**

**- Où ça ?!**

**- Tu ne peux pas me soigner, ce sont des blessures de cœur...**

Dans l'urgence de la situation, le shinobi en avait oublié ce pourquoi il s'était lancé à la poursuite d'Hinata. Ce rappel lui fit l'effet d'un poignard glacé enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Il détourna la tête, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose s'il voulait garder son calme. Mais décidément, il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi. Il fallait que ça sorte.

**- Hina... J'ai l'impression que t'as changé depuis que Naruto et Sakura sont ensemble. Pour être franc, je trouve ça ridicule.**

**- « Ridicule » ?... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens de toutes façons.**

**- T'as raison, je comprends pas et j'ai aucune envie de comprendre.**

Il se redressa brusquement, la colère qu'il avait accumulée ayant apparemment eu le dessus sur sa maîtrise de soi.

**- J'ai pas envie de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé la fille que j'aime à se faire passer pour une autre !**

Sa voix était à présent proche du cri, si bien que certains passants s'étaient retournés, mais Kiba n'avait que faire du regard des autres.

**- Cette fille, elle était peut-être pas forte comme Ino ou Sakura, ok ! Mais au moins, elle était honnête et sincère ! Naruto me soûle parce que s'il l'a pas vu, il a de la merde dans les yeux ! Et toi aussi, tu me soûles ! J'en ai marre de parler à une étrangère !**

Le corps encore tremblant sous l'effet de la colère, il tourna les talons, laissant Hinata incrédule et la gorge nouée. En le voyant s'éloigner, elle se releva précipitamment pour le rattraper, ignorant la brûlure qui lui déchirait le genou.

**- Kiba !**

**- Lâche-moi ! De toutes façons, je suis pas capable de « soigner tes blessures de cœur »...**

La petite brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans réfléchir elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Avant que Kiba n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait, son corps avait instinctivement répondu au baiser qu'il avait tant espéré échanger avec elle. Ils étaient restés à s'embrasser un bon moment, comme s'ils craignaient que cet instant ne s'évapore une fois leur étreinte relâchée.

_Fin du flash back _

**- Naruto ? Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?**

**- Hm...**

**- Toujours d'une humeur massacrante à ce que je vois.**

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua à ruminer des pensées noires pendant que Neji prenait place à côté de lui. Le cours allait commencer lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses fit alors irruption dans la pièce, déclenchant les foudres du professeur.

**- Encore toi ? Un retard de plus et j'en avertirait personnellement l'Hokage, c'est clair ?**

Sakura approuva docilement d'un hochement de tête et alla rejoindre sa place. Naruto qui l'avait suivie du regard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ? Elle avait un comportement vraiment étrange ces temps-ci.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme et la torpeur de la chaleur accablante de ce jour d'été. Hinata et Kiba, installés côte à côte, ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle.

**- Oh, tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu me veux quoi ?**

**- Naruto... Je te signale qu'on a un exercice à faire à deux, là.**

**- Ouais, ben je m'en fous.**

**- Tu es d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que tout à l'heure, ça fait peur...**

**- Et toi, tu es bien bavard pour une fois.**

Neji garda tout son calme malgré la petite pique assassine et gratuite de son voisin de table. Il observa un moment l'expression de son visage et soupira.

**- Sois honnête...**

**- Quoi, encore ?!**

**- ... Est-ce le fait que Sakura t'ait laissé en plan pour votre première fois qui t'énerves le plus...**

**- De... Comment tu sais ?**, s'étonna Naruto qui tourna vivement la tête vers Neji sous l'effet de la surprise.

**- ... ou bien est-ce le fait que Hinata ait choisi de sortir avec Kiba plutôt que de continuer à te courir après désespérément ?**

Avant que le blond n'ait eut le temps de protester, le professeur annonça la fin du cours et un brouhaha s'éleva de la foule de shinobis. Naruto se leva brusquement et, le dos tourné à Neji, frappa du poing sur la table pour contenir son agacement.

**- Lâche-moi avec tes conneries.**

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sakura le vit faire et s'empressa de le suivre.

**- Attends-moi, Naruto !**

L'interpellé arrêta sa marcha et se tourna vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

**- Euh pour hier... Je suis désolée, je...,** commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots.

**- C'est bon, tu pouvais me le dire si t'avais pas envie.**

**- C'est pas ça mais... euh...**

**- C'est bon, je t'ai dit. Je t'en veux pas. Allez, salut !**

Il tourna les talons une nouvelle fois, sachant très bien qu'étant donné son humeur actuelle il risquait d'épancher sa colère sur Sakura. L'après-midi, il passa le plus clair de son temps à parfaire son entraînement en vue de la prochaine mission. Pourtant, rien n'y fit ; plus le temps passait et plus il regrettait de s'être montré si sec avec l'élue de son cœur. Le soir arrivant à grands pas, il décida de laisser là son entraînement et de rendre visite à Sakura pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa destination lorsqu'il aperçut une grande silhouette se détacher de la pénombre un peu plus loin. Elle semblait également se diriger vers la demeure de la jeune kunoichi. Ce mystérieux personnage portait une cape de couleur sombre et un chapeau harnaché de bandelettes qui masquait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison avec précaution après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, et se glissa à l'intérieur à pas feutrés. Naruto qui n'avait pas manqué une seconde de la scène se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu la bonne idée de venir.

**- C'est sans doute un voleur qui veut profiter de l'absence des parents de Sakura-chan**, analysa le shinobi,** Il va avoir une drôle de surprise, j'ai bien fait de m'entraîner finalement.**

Il s'approcha à son tour de l'entrée. Après avoir guetté les éventuels bruits suspects, il entra avec autant de discrétion que son prédécesseur. S'attendant à coincer l'hypothétique voleur en deux temps trois mouvements, il ne prit pas beaucoup de précaution et ne sentit pas une ombre se glisser derrière lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire, le porte se referma et Naruto se retrouva immobilisé, un kunai sous la gorge.

**- Qui es-tu ?,** demanda la mystérieuse personne d'une voix froide

**- Hm, tu m'avais vu venir. Tu n'es donc pas un simple voleur. Dommage pour toi, j'avais aussi prévu cette possibilité.**

Naruto qui était en réalité un clone disparut aussitôt ; le vrai entre temps s'était faufilé derrière l'intrus. Ce dernier en découvrant la supercherie se retourna aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec le ninja. Les deux individus qui s'étaient préparés à porter leur prochaine attaque se figèrent sur-le-champ. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'observer longtemps mais c'était amplement suffisant. La force de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble fit qu'ils se reconnurent à l'instant même où leurs regards se croisèrent. Sakura, attirée par cette agitation, alluma la lumière et mit ainsi fin à la confrontation.

**- Sasuke ! Et... Naruto ?!**

Le trio que le hasard avait choisi de réunir en cet instant après tant d'années resta un moment interdit sous le choc. Naruto fut le premier à briser le silence.

**- Sakura tu... tu as l'air plus surprise de me voir moi que de voir Sasuke... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ... Pourquoi... ? Et toi Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fous là ? ... Expliquez-moi bon sang !**

Après quelques hésitations et un bon moment pour remettre ses idées en place, Sakura décida de parler. En prenant soin de vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué leurs agissements, les trois anciens membres de la team 7 commencèrent à mettre les choses au clair. La jeune Haruno raconta sa rencontre avec Sasuke, la manière dont elle l'avait retrouvé blessé aux alentours de Konoha, tout en se gardant bien d'évoquer entre autres que le déserteur l'avait enlacé et manqué de l'embrasser. Elle ne parla pas non plus de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient échangé cinq ans auparavant. Ils discutèrent un très long moment, la jeune fille prenant toujours soin de ne pas laisser échapper une parole malheureuse, et Sasuke gardant presque tout le temps le silence. Sakura se sentait un peu coupable de jouer double jeu. Si elle avait réellement confiance en Naruto elle aurait du tout lui raconter, mais étrangement elle ne souhaitait pas partager avec lui ce qu'elle avait vécu avec l'Uchiwa. De même qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que ce dernier sache que le blond était à présent son petit ami.

Une heure environ s'était écoulée et Naruto s'éclipsa un instant pour aller aux toilettes. Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face. Contre toute attente, le brun prit la parole après de longues minutes de silence.

**- Pourquoi t'as raconté une version modifiée de ce qui s'est passé ?**

La question qu'elle redoutait tant venait d'être posée, et elle n'avait malheureusement aucun autre sujet sur lequel elle aurait pu dévier la conversation.

**- Tu parles de... la promesse ? Du fait que je n'en ai pas parlé ?**

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais fronça légèrement les sourcils. Devant ce silence, Sakura se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise et poursuivit :

**- En tout cas, j'étais vraiment surprise que tu t'en souviennes après tout ce temps. Et dire que j'ai failli ne pas venir...**

**- Attends, Sakura. De quoi tu parles ?**

**- ... Pardon ?**

**- De quelle promesse tu parles ?**

Sakura eut la sensation que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Soudainement, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment mais se refusa à y croire.

**- Mais enfin la... la promesse qu'on s'est faite il y a 5 ans... Tu sais, pendant les feux d'artifice...**

**- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait une promesse.**

Une seule phrase avait suffit à briser le petit lien nourrit d'espoir qui avait refait surface dans l'esprit de Sakura depuis qu'elle avait revu Sasuke. Une seule phrase. Chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnèrent dans sa tête comme autant de lames tranchantes et glacées.

**- En fait, j'ai voulu profiter de l'agitation créée par la fête pour me rapprocher sans trop me faire repérer. C'est là que je t'ai vue sur la falaise et...**

La jeune kunoichi se redressa si brusquement que la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise tomba à la renverse. Sasuke discerna avec surprise une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, sans même chercher à masquer le flot de pleurs qui ruisselait sur son visage. En sortant elle bouscula Naruto qui venait de revenir et continua son chemin en direction de sa chambre comme si elle l'avait à peine remarqué.

**- Sakura... chan ?,** demanda le jeune Uzumaki, abasourdi

Sasuke, choqué par la réaction excessive de la jeune fille, se leva presque aussitôt pour la suivre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi, mais il savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait profondément blessée. Cependant il ne put faire un pas de plus, le bras de Naruto venait de lui bloquer le passage.

**- Tu fais quoi, là ?**

Le ton de la voix et le regard presque haineux que le blond lui jeta le déconcerta. Il ne lui avait jamais connu une attitude aussi froide.

**- Tu l'as fait pleurer et tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?**

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

**- Ecoute, je suis content que tu sois revenu sain et sauf, même si tu ne veux pas reprendre du service à Konoha. Je devrais te tuer ou t'arrêter mais je le ferais pas. Mais ça a changé depuis que t'es parti. Et le copain de Sakura, c'est moi. Elle n'est plus celle que tu pouvais utiliser comme ça t'arrangeait.**

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la kunoichi, mais s'arrêta une dernière fois pour ajouter :

**- T'as pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué, mais avec toi Sakura pleure tout le temps. Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de la blesser au lieu de ne penser qu'à ton petit bonheur personnel.**

Cette fois, il disparut dans l'escalier, abandonnant Sasuke à ses doutes. Ce dernier resta immobile dans la pièce, fixant les marches où Naruto se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Sa silhouette d'ordinaire si impassible se mit à être parcourue de tremblements. D'un mouvement sec, il serra les dents. Plusieurs gouttes de sang se mirent à couler de ses poings contractés par la fureur, pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Un seul nom résonnait dans son esprit comme s'il pouvait contenir à lui seul toute la colère qui venait de l'envahir.

**« Naruto »**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ma priorité

Chapitre 5 : Ma priorité

**- Vous m'avez demandée, Tsunade-sama ?**

Face au bureau de l'Hokage se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses à l'allure fière et droite, bien qu'affichant un air quelque peu essoufflé. Quelques minutes auparavant, on l'avait fait quérir et elle avait dû se hâter pour arriver dans les temps. Elle avait espéré pouvoir profiter d'un peu de tranquillité sachant que la semaine de révisions à l'académie venait de se terminer, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Elle avait été un peu effrayée par cet ordre urgent et soudain, se demandant si cela avait un rapport avec Sasuke. Bien que consciente qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, devant celle dont elle était devenue l'élève il y a quelques temps déjà, elle avait bien du mal à cacher son trouble. Elle savait mieux que quiconque combien l'intuition de la princesse Tsunade était aiguisée.

**- En effet, Sakura. Je t'ai appelée pour une bonne raison.**

La jeune kunoichi retint son souffle, essayant tant bien que mal de prévoir quelle réponse elle allait fournir si la raison en question était effectivement en rapport avec Sasuke.

**- Ce matin j'ai reçu un message urgent provenant de Suna. Il semblerait que le village ait subi une attaque surprise et particulièrement bien menée. Ils ont beaucoup de pertes et de nombreux shinobis sont encore blessés, et ils manquent de médecins.**

Ainsi donc, cela n'avait aucun lien avec le fait qu'elle ait aidé un déserteur. Au fond d'elle-même, Sakura se sentit rassurée, bien qu'un sentiment de peur pour Gaara, Temari, Kankurô et les autres venait de l'envahir.

**- C'est pourquoi**, poursuivit Tsunade, **je vais te demander de former une équipe de ninjas médecins dans les plus brefs délais pour porter secours à nos alliés de Suna. Je te laisse une totale liberté pour ce qui est de la constitution de cette team.**

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, et l'Hokage dût s'en rendre compte car elle l'interrogea du regard pour l'inviter à faire part de ses doutes.

**- Sait-on qui a mené l'attaque ? Et qui sont les morts et les blessés ?,** finit-elle par demander

En réalité elle avait aussi d'autres questions en tête, dont elle ne pouvait parler. Une telle mission était le pire des scénarios qu'elle aurait pu prévoir. Si Sasuke décidait de repasser pendant qu'elle était partie, il risquait de se faire prendre. Car en effet, depuis la rencontre imprévue et secrète de la team sept, le jeune Uchiwa n'était pas revenu et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours. Cependant, Sakura ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, elle savait qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais elle le sentait, tout simplement. Et quand bien même il ne reviendrait pas, elle avait pris la décision de ne pas le rattraper. Après tout, il avait oublié leur promesse d'antan, plus rien ne les reliait à présent. De plus Sakura en avait assez de toujours venir vers lui sans rien recevoir en retour. Elle en était lasse, tout simplement.

**- L'attaque semble avoir été menée par l'Akatsuki d'après les témoins**, répondit Tsunade, **mais rien n'est confirmé. Quant aux blessés et aux morts, Gaara le Kazekage est apparemment hors de danger mais je n'ai pas d'autres informations.**

**- Bien.**

Sur ces paroles, elle prit congé de l'Hokage et commença à réfléchir aux personnes qu'elle allait solliciter pour faire partie de l'équipe médicale de secours. Une fois la porte refermée, Tsunade poussa un long soupir.

**- Maître Tsunade, pourquoi ?** s'enquit Shizune, **Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé des explications sur le fait que les ANBU ont repéré aux alentours de sa maison un individu qui semble être Sasuke?**

L'élément féminin du trio légendaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses coudes fermement posés sur le bureau et le regard concentré sur un point indéfini. Elle semblait en proie à des sentiments contradictoires mais néanmoins très affirmés. Elle coupa Shizune qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole :

**- Si les informations des ANBU s'avèrent justes, en tant que kunoichi ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable. En agissant ainsi, elle met en danger le village entier.**

Shizune approuva ses paroles.

**- Mais en tant que femme, je comprends ce qu'elle ressent.**

Un silence s'en suivit. Quelques secondes durant, on aurait cru qu'elle n'allait pas poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit pourtant.

**- Je préfère lui laisser la décision. C'est son combat. De plus, je sais pour l'avoir eue comme disciple qu'elle n'agira pas inconsciemment. Et si, malgré tout, c'est le cas, dans ce cas je prendrais des mesures. Pour le moment, je veux juste croire en elle.**

* * *

Aux portes du village se tenaient un groupe de 4 personnes, composé de Sakura, Ino et deux autres Chuunin médecins. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort que d'habitude mais les shinobis n'en tenaient pas compte, sachant que le pire restait sans doute à venir.

- **Très bien**, dit Sakura, **la mission consiste à apporter du secours à Suna le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi nos déplacements doivent être rapides mais il faut tout de même rester un minimum sur nos gardes.**

**- Compris !**

Alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à se mettre en marche, une voix forte les arrêta.

**- Attendez !**

L'équipe se retourna vers la personne en question, un jeune homme de taille moyenne à l'air constamment endormi.

**- Shikamaru ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ino en reconnaissant son coéquipier**

**- Je viens avec vous.**

**- Comment ?**, objecta Sakura, **Mais tu n'as aucune connaissance médicale, je ne peux pas te…**

**- Si on tombe dans une embuscade, mes capacités pourront se révéler utiles pour arrêter les ennemis. Si vous êtes pris par un combat, la mission peut s'avérer inutile. C'est pas prudent.**

Sakura réfléchit un instant à la proposition de Shikamaru, et dût reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle décida donc de l'intégrer au groupe et ils se mirent en marche en direction de Suna.

**- Quand même Shikamaru, pour une fois tu m'épates !** lança Ino,** toi qui fuis les missions comme la peste en prétextant que c'est chiant, te proposer comme ça… Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?**

**- J'ai pensé que je pouvais être utile, c'est tout.**

Sakura se dit qu'il s'inquiétait sans doute pour leurs amis de Suna, et surtout pour Temari. Elle avait déjà remarqué que ces deux-là s'étaient bien rapprochés depuis quelques temps. De plus d'après Naruto, lors du dernier feu d'artifice ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre pratiquement toute la soirée.

C'est en réfléchissant à tout cela qu'elle continua sa route, guidant la team qu'elle venait de former, en direction du village du sable.

* * *

L'animation de cette journée d'été venait de faire place à la fraîcheur douce et réconfortante de la soirée. Les habitants de Konoha avaient peu à peu quitté les rues pour rentrer chez eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un silence presque absolu. Il en était de même autour de la maison des Haruno, à un détail près. Une figure immobile se tenait dans l'ombre non loin de là, observant la demeure d'un regard froid. La silhouette se dissimulait si bien dans la pénombre qu'on aurait juré qu'elle se fondait en elle.

**- Te voilà enfin.**

La silhouette se retourna, pour poser son regard sur la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu azur, qui la toisait d'un air un peu méfiant.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?,** interrogea-t-il, **Tu ne peux pas voir Sakura, ses parents sont revenus.**

**- Je sais. Mais je te retourne la question.**

**- En fait, cet après-midi Sakura est partie en mission. Et elle m'a demandé de venir ici tous les soirs au cas où tu reviendrais, pour que tu ne te fasses pas prendre.**

Naruto sourit faiblement.

**- C'est vraiment une fille bien, tu trouves pas ? Malgré que tu l'aies fait pleurer une fois de plus et qu'après ça tu aies à nouveau disparu pendant plusieurs jours, elle se fait encore du souci pour toi.**

Sasuke garda le silence, mais ne put qu'approuver intérieurement les dires de son ami. Après tout elle avait toujours été ainsi, à se faire du souci pour son entourage, et il la respectait pour cela. C'était une attitude qu'il avait bien du mal à adopter lui-même.  
Cependant ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réellement disparu durant ces quelques jours, bien qu'il n'ait donné aucune nouvelle. En réalité, il était venu ici tous les soirs, et ce malgré les risques dont il était entièrement conscient. Il se contentait de rester ainsi face à la maison de son ancienne coéquipière, dissimulé de manière à rester discret, puis il repartait. Cela lui suffisait. En réalité il n'avait plus aucune envie d'abandonner Sakura, plus jamais. Mais dans la situation actuelle, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? L'erreur difficilement réparable qu'il avait commise en la blessant à nouveau avait creusé une sorte de fossé entre eux, il pouvait le sentir. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se représenter devant elle, par crainte de lire dans son regard du dégoût, de la haine ou pire, de l'indifférence. Etais-ce possible malgré tout de faire marche arrière ?

**- Maintenant que tu as tué Itachi, quel est ton but Sasuke ? Si tu cherches à faire souffrir Sakura, je ne resterais pas sans rien faire.**

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir. Ses buts et ses motivations ne regardaient que lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'en faire part à celui qui était son rival depuis toujours. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu aucun mal à le surpasser dans tous les domaines. Pour ce qui était de Sakura aussi, il l'avait toujours devancé, mais à présent la donne avait changé. Cette fois, il avait perdu. Il serra les poings et saisit Naruto par le col pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lâcha le jeune shinobi et quitta les lieux en se fondant dans l'ombre de la nuit.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipe médicale s'était mise en marche en direction de Suna, et le village commençait enfin à se profiler à l'horizon. Sakura accéléra le pas, suivie de toute la team. Arrivés devant les remparts de la ville du sable dont il ne restait de remparts que le nom, les ninjas médecins furent horrifiés de voir combien le village avait été dévasté. Malgré les efforts certains du Kazekage pour protéger la population, les bâtiments avaient subi de graves dommages et il en était sans doute de même pour les pertes humaines.

**- Dépêchons-nous !** lança Sakura

Ils traversèrent la ville au pas de course en direction de l'hôpital. En débarquant dans le bâtiment, ils furent accueillis par les ninjas médecins de Suna complètement débordés qui les conduisirent immédiatement aux différentes salles de soins intensifs. Gaara se tenait devant l'une d'entre elles, les mains moites d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les shinobis de Konoha se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

**- Où sont Temari et Kankurô ?**, demanda Shikamaru qui avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son inquiétude

**- Ils sont dans la salle de soins intensifs, ils sont encore entre la vie et la mort. Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie !**

Gaara semblait en proie à une angoisse totale ; c'était la première fois pour Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru qu'ils le voyaient ainsi, lui qui était d'ordinaire si impassible.

**- Ino, viens avec moi nous allons leur prêter main forte**, ordonna Sakura sans perdre une seconde de plus, l**es deux autres allez aider là bas ! Quant à toi Shikamaru, tu as bien rempli ton rôle d'escorte mais maintenant il faut attendre.**

**- Bien !,** répondirent les deux autres chuunins médecins qui se dirigent immédiatement vers l'endroit indiqué.

Ino et Sakura entrèrent dans la salle où Temari et Kankurô étaient toujours en train de se faire soigner, laissant Shikamaru agité par l'inquiétude. Ne pouvant se calmer autrement, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Jamais il n'avait été aussi angoissé, si ce n'est lorsque Chôji et Neji avaient failli y rester dans une mission dont il avait la direction. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les amis avec qui il avait grandi cette fois-ci mais des ninjas de Suna qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques années. Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

Sasuke se tenait sous un cerisier, le regard perdu dans le vague. Quelques jours avant, il avait dit à Naruto qu'il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, mais y avait-il encore un espoir ? Ce combat ne s'obtiendrait pas par la force, et il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais mené de tel. Il ne s'était jamais battu pour une femme, car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Par ailleurs c'était plutôt elles qui venaient à lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devait-il s'acharner sur Sakura ? Pourquoi elle ? Il pouvait très bien choisir une autre fille, et il ne ferait ainsi souffrir personne à commencer par lui-même.

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre à quelques pas seulement du brun, qui se retourna immédiatement, adoptant une position défensive.

**- Ca alors, Sasuke c'est bien toi ?… Je te retrouve enfin !**

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le rouge, qui portait des lunettes, un short et une longue cape. Elle semblait accablée par la fatigue, comme si elle venait de marcher plusieurs jours durant sans s'arrêter.

**- … Karin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Quelle question, je te cherchais évidemment ! Ca fait plusieurs jours que je suis partie à ta recherche depuis l'attaque surprise de l'Akatsuki !**

Karin lui expliqua comment elle était revenue sur les lieux de la bataille après avoir réussi à échapper aux ennemis. Elle détailla la manière dont elle avait découvert les corps de Juugo et Suigestu, avant de partir à la recherche de l'Uchiwa.

**- Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te battre, tu es trop fort pour eux !** lança-t-elle, enthousiaste

**- C'est faux.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je me suis fait battre moi aussi. C'est quelqu'un qui m'a soigné.**

**- Quelqu'un ? Qui ?**

**- Une… amie d'enfance.**

La nouvelle arrivante se sentit bouillonner intérieurement. « Une amie d'enfance » ? Serait-ce la fille dont il lui avait vaguement parlé un jour après qu'elle l'ait harcelé de questions à ce sujet ? Cette fille qu'il avait laissé à Konoha, et qui pourtant était encore prête à lui porter secours ? C'était de toutes évidences une redoutable rivale.

**- Ca veut dire que tout ce temps, tu es resté avec cette… amie ?,** demanda Karin en cachant tant bien que mal son indignation

**- Hn.**

**- Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance n'est ce pas ? Il faut à tout prix reconstituer une team pour vaincre l'Akatsuki. On sera mieux préparés cette fois. Rassure-moi, c'est toujours ta priorité ?**

Sasuke ne répondit rien, son regard toujours dans le vague. Cette attitude ne sembla pas rassurer Karin le moins du monde. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre lui et cette fille, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle allait l'éloigner le plus possible de cette rivale de Konoha et il finirait bien par l'oublier, pour se concentrer plutôt sur elle. Il redeviendrait alors comme avant. Car oui, ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était de voir combien le brun n'était pas dans son état habituel, malgré son masque toujours froid et impassible. Si cette amie d'enfance pouvait provoquer chez lui autant d'effet, il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'oublie. Par tous les moyens.

**- J'ai entendu dire que l'organisation avait mené une attaque contre Suna, reprit-elle, on devrait aller là-bas pour collecter des informations. Et puis peut-être qu'il y a des ninjas de qualité qui ont développé une haine contre l'Akatsuki suite à ça, et qu'on pourrait facilement recruter.**

Toujours plongé dans sa réflexion et ses doutes, Sasuke écoutait la proposition de la survivante de l'Hebi team d'une oreille distraite. Après tout, elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner de son but. Il se leva enfin et passa devant Karin pour se remettre en marche.

**- Bien, allons-y.**

* * *

L'hôpital de Suna revenait peu à peu au calme au fur et à mesure que les opérations se terminaient, pour la plupart couronnées de succès. Les blessés se reposaient à présent dans leurs chambres respectives. Dans l'une d'entre elle se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns noués en une queue de cheval, qui observait la personne endormie dans le lit d'un œil inquiet. Par la fenêtre ouverte le soleil qui se levait réchauffait doucement le visage de la jeune fille allongée qui semblait plongée dans un sommeil serein. Shikamaru avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit depuis qu'elle était sortie hors de danger de la salle d'opération. Mais bien que le matin soit déjà arrivé, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Doucement, il dégagea les quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Son geste devint une sorte de caresse sur le front, puis sur les joues. Dans son sommeil, Temari esquissa un petit sourire à peine perceptible. Shikamaru, attendri, se sentit sourire à son tour, soulagé de voir qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle faisait sans doute de doux rêves.

Sakura entra dans la chambre à son tour ; Shikamaru retira aussitôt sa main du visage de la belle.

**- Shikamaru, tu peux venir ?**

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, et rejoignirent les autres membres de l'équipe médicale qui les attendaient à la sortie.

**- La mission a été menée à bien, merci pour vos efforts. On va reprendre la route**, commença Sakura.

**- D'accord.**

**- Attends**, intervint Shikamaru, **Temari n'est pas encore réveillée ! Et si elle faisait une rechute ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas**, le rassura Ino, **je l'ai soignée et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est hors de danger.**

**- Mais on n'est sûrs de rien tant qu'elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux !**

**- Je t'assure que si. Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour elle ?** demanda la blonde avec un air suspicieux.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas la réponse lui même. Il se contenta de regarder Ino d'un air franchement surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose qui avait échappé à son QI extraordinaire.

**- Dis donc le flemmard, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?**

Le ninja en question se retourna, suivi par toute la team. Temari se tenait devant eux, appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle afficha un petit sourire à l'adresse de Shikamaru qui se sentit plutôt gêné, mais se garda bien de le montrer. Il était si heureux de la voir en pleine forme qu'il lui sourit à son tour.

**- Dans ton état, tu ferais mieux de garder tes réflexions pour toi. Les femmes, je te jure…**

Temari laissa échapper un petit rire, et tout le monde se mit à discuter un petit moment. Les autres membres de l'équipe la félicitèrent pour son rétablissement, puis vint le temps de partir. Cette fois, Shikamaru n'émit aucune objection et suivit les autres pour se remettre en route en direction de Konoha. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras. Il se retourna pour voir que la personne qui venait de le retenir n'était autre que Temari. Les autres membres de la team ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu et continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

**- Merci**, lui dit Temari toujours le sourire aux lèvres, **t'es plutôt attentionné comme mec finalement, malgré tes trucs lourds sur les garçons les filles et tout ça !**

**- Ben… de rien.**

Shikamaru jubilait intérieurement, finalement heureux d'avoir fait bonne impression à cette fille qu'il trouvait quand même franchement jolie et agréable. Porté par ce sentiment, il répondit sur un ton amusé :

**- Et toi tu es très jolie quand tu dors.**

**- De quoi ?!**

Temari avait légèrement rougit, ce qui amusa Shikamaru. Il n'était pas mécontent de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur la kunoichi de Suna.

**- Tu te moques de moi ! C'est pas sympa !**

**- Mais non, mais non, je t'ai vraiment regardée !**

**- C'est ça !**

Ne sachant si le shinobi plaisantait ou pas, Temari choisit de le prendre sur le ton de la blague.

**- Allez, dépêche toi de rejoindre ton équipe, je crois qu'ils vont partir sans toi sinon !**

Shikamaru se retourna vivement vers l'endroit où la team se tenait quelques minutes auparavant, et se rendit compte qu'effectivement ils n'étaient plus là. Il poussa quelques jurons en se dépêchant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il s'arrêta un dernier instant, et sans se retourner dit d'une traite :

**- En fait j'étais sérieux, je t'ai vraiment regardée pendant que tu dormais. Et pour être franc…**

Il se retourna vers Temari avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**- … c'était pas chiant du tout.**

Sur ce il repartit comme si de rien n'était, pour rejoindre au plus vite l'équipe qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir noté son absence.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'équipe médicale s'était engagée sur le chemin du retour. Lorsque Shikamaru avait rattrapé la troupe qui venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il n'était pas là, Sakura s'était attendue à ce qu'il peste contre eux et qu'il passe le reste du voyage à ruminer dans son coin. Pourtant à la surprise générale il n'avait fait aucune réflexion, et paraissait même être sur un petit nuage. Ino en profitait pour l'assaillir de questions sur ce qu'il faisait avec Temari pour être en retard, mais décidément rien ne semblait pouvoir mener sa patience à bout.

-** Ils ont l'air heureux, ces deux-là…**, pensa Sakura avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière et constatant que la fatigue prenait peu à peu le dessus, elle décida de faire une halte. Les shinbois s'arrêtèrent donc d'un même mouvement et descendirent pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sasuke et Karin avaient pris la direction de Suna, mais leur pas était plus que lent, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune fille. Par ailleurs elle avait tenté plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec son coéquipier, sans succès. Ce dernier semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées et par conséquent n'était pas du tout disposé à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Au final, elle avait laissé tomber et le voyage se poursuivait dans le silence total.

**« C'est toujours ta priorité ? »**

Les paroles de Karin revinrent en mémoire à l'Uchiwa. Ma priorité ? C'est quoi ma priorité ? Avant c'était de tuer Itachi, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, qu'est ce que c'est ? Je prétend que c'est de détruire l'Akatsuki, mais qu'en est-il réellement ? Sa petite voix intérieure lui souffla :

**« En réalité, il y aura toujours une autre priorité que Sakura, n'est ce pas ? Au final, tu ne fais que fuir. »**

Enervé, il se stoppa net. Karin, surprise par sa réaction, manqua de tomber en voulant s'arrêter à son tour. C'est le moment que choisit un corbeau niché dans l'arbre où se tenait la jeune fille pour s'envoler, la faisant définitivement perdre l'équilibre. Elle poussa un petit cri, et glissa de la branche où elle se tenait. Sasuke qui avait vu la scène se précipita pour amortir sa chute, sachant qu'ils étaient à une hauteur non négligeable. Il réussit en partie sa manœuvre, mais se retrouva à terre, la kunoichi à califourchon sur lui dans une position plutôt embarrassante.

A ce moment, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, et Sakura débarqua, se figeant immédiatement à la vue de cette scène complètement inattendue. Comme un arrêt sur image, personne ne fit le moindre mouvement, le temps de réaliser la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Puis Sasuke écarta Karin d'un mouvement brusque et se redressa.

**- Sasuke tu…**

**- Ne te méprend pas sur ce que tu viens de voir. J'ai juste amorti sa chute.**

Sakura restait un peu abasourdie, regardant tour à tour Karin, puis Sasuke. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être blessée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et pourtant elle l'était. Elle ne savait si elle devait croire son ami ou non. Quant à Karin, elle fut très étonnée de voir le brun chercher à se justifier, c'était une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle se tenait face à la fameuse « amie d'enfance ». Ce qu'elle faisait là et par quel étrange hasard ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle n'en savait rien, mais peu lui importait. L'important était de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait définitivement couper les ponts avec Sasuke et lui laisser le terrain libre. Pour ce faire, elle saisit le bras du shinobi et l'attira à lui, en jetant un regard mauvais à sa rivale. Cette dernière eut une expression triste, et détourna la tête presque aussitôt pour la masquer.

**- Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux**, trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons en priant intérieurement pour que cette scène ne fut qu'un cauchemar dont elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Pourtant quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait pas se passa. Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de Karin et retint Sakura par la main.

**- Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu … !** s'énerva la brune

**- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était ma priorité, non ?** coupa Sasuke

Sakura observa la scène d'un air surpris, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**- Ca a changé**, poursuivit-il, **tu peux annuler ton plan pour l'Akatsuki.**

**- De quoi ?… Mais enfin…**

**- Retourne à ta vie, mon but n'a plus rien à voir avec toi. Maintenant, ma priorité c'est…**

Il regarda la jeune fille dont les cheveux roses flottaient doucement au vent, sans lâcher sa main. Cette main, douce et fine, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il l'avait fait trop souvent, et se rendait compte à présent de son erreur. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu rester avec Karin ou l'une des filles qui lui courait après sans relâche, mais il savait que s'il continuait à fuir il ne pourrait pas connaître le bonheur. En agissant ainsi il allait peut-être au devant de difficultés plus grandes encore, mais peu lui importait. Le temps était venu d'être honnête avec soi-même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ce que je souhaite

Chapitre 6 : Ce que je souhaite

La nuit qui tombait peu à peu enveloppait le village de la feuille de son calme et sa sérénité. Sur une place éclairée par la douce lumière des lampions, plusieurs enfants se rassemblèrent autour d'un vieil homme. Ce dernier avait les traits marqués par le cours de la vie, mais son sourire et ses yeux à demi-clos avaient la pureté d'un bébé venant de naître. Son attitude toute entière donnait l'impression qu'il détenait la vérité sur le monde, aussi bien dans ses bons aspects que dans les plus terribles. Sasuke se joignit à la troupe d'enfants, observant l'homme avec à la fois respect et appréhension. Devant les supplications des jeunes qui s'étaient assis en cercle autour de lui, le sage entama le récit d'un conte comme il le faisait tous les soirs devant cette assemblée de fortune.

_« Il était une fois un jeune papillon, le plus beau qu'on ait jamais vu. Il avait les ailes à la fois roses comme une fleur de cerisier et noires comme la nuit la plus profonde. Partout, on l'admirait pour sa beauté qui n'avait nulle autre pareille, et il vivait très heureux. Mais un jour, la partie noire voulut se séparer de la partie rose, et ils devinrent deux papillons bien distincts. Le papillon noir expliqua au papillon rose qu'ils se devaient de prendre des chemins différents. Le papillon rose pleura beaucoup et chacun partit de son côté. Pendant tous les jours où ils furent loin l'un de l'autre, ils changèrent profondément. Le papillon noir vivait dans la solitude la plus totale et son cœur devint dur comme de la glace. Le papillon rose souffrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler sans cesse. Aucun des deux n'avait le même éclat qu'au jour où ils ne formaient qu'un. Au bout de quelques temps le papillon noir, fatigué d'être seul, décida de revenir vers le papillon rose. Il fut très surpris de voir combien celui-ci avait changé. Au moment où il le revit, il comprit son erreur. Si, autrefois, il pouvait voler aussi haut, c'était grâce à lui. S'il partageait ses joies et ses peines, c'était avec lui. S'il donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même, c'était pour lui. Le papillon noir voulut alors vraiment réparer son erreur, mais ce n'était pas si facile. Les deux êtres avaient vécu séparés pendant si longtemps qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux.  
_**A votre avis, que se passa-t-il ensuite ? »**

Le vieil homme stoppa son récit et balaya du regard l'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres. Les enfants commencèrent à répondre « ils vont redevenir un seul papillon », ou « le papillon noir va s'excuser ». Sasuke quant à lui observait la scène comme s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre part au débat. Cependant, les yeux du sage se posèrent sur lui, l'extirpant de force de son rôle de simple spectateur, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre très mal à l'aise.

**- Et toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?,** lui demanda-t-il de sa voix chevrotante.

Comme une bande film passée au ralenti, tous les enfants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'Uchiwa. L'atmosphère devint soudain oppressante pour ce dernier. Les yeux du conteur ne semblaient plus malicieux mais vitreux et mauvais ; plusieurs moustiques se brûlèrent en s'approchant trop près des lampions. Alors, comme une cruelle révélation, la fin du conte se révéla à lui :

_« Les deux papillons, ignorant le fossé creusé par la séparation, voulurent voler très haut comme autrefois et s'élancèrent de la falaise. Mais un papillon aux ailes brisées, ça ne vole pas. »_

Sasuke se réveilla brusquement, le visage en sueur et la respiration haletante. La chaleur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était vraiment étouffante. Il voulut écarter les rideaux pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur nocturne, mais stoppa net son geste en se souvenant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en effet dans la maison se son meilleur ami et rival de toujours, Naruto Uzumaki.

Après sa rencontre inespérée avec Sakura sur le chemin qui menait à Suna, il avait finalement pris sa décision. Il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rattraper le temps perdu et racheter ses erreurs passées. Pour cela, il était même prêt à retourner au service de Konoha si elle le lui demandait. Mais le problème était qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle s'était contenté de répéter sans même le regarder qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, et que tout cela lui était égal. A cet instant, il avait hésité entre Karin qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher le bras, et Sakura qui semblait lui échapper un peu plus à chaque instant. Mais au final, il avait choisi de ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Elle avait toujours été derrière lui, le soutenant à chaque instant et le suppliant de ne pas partir. C'était à son tour de lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour lui et de retenir sa main. C'est pourquoi il avait rebroussé chemin en direction de Konoha, jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Naruto. Ce dernier avait accepté de l'héberger sans poser de questions sur ses raisons, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Ils avaient passé un petit moment à entourer la demeure de sorts d'illusion pour masquer la présence du déserteur, bien que ceux-ci se révèleraient sans doute inutiles face à des dons héréditaires comme le Byakugan. Après cela, ils s'étaient endormis presque sans s'échanger un mot.

Une fois ses idées remises en place, Sasuke se remémora le rêve plus qu'étrange qu'il venait de faire. Il avait un drôle de sentiment à la fois nostalgique et angoissant, comme si le conte s'adressait à lui particulièrement, ou plutôt à une partie de lui perdue dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'y avait sans doute pas de raison de s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Il se rallongea donc en chassant le regard inquiétant du vieux sage de ses pensées. Cependant il ne put retrouver le sommeil de la nuit.

* * *

Naruto se baladait dans les rues de Konoha, perdu dans ses pensées. La veille il avait accueilli Sasuke chez lui, en attendant que les choses se fixent. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance pour qu'il redevienne un ninja de Konoha à part entière, il se devait de l'aider, c'est pourquoi il l'avait accepté sans hésiter. Mais il se doutait que la raison pour laquelle il avait subitement décidé de revenir était liée à la jolie kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'allait pas perdre face à lui. Ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Alors qu'il marchait en traînant un peu des pieds, la silhouette d'une petite brune aux yeux blancs se dessina peu à peu devant lui. Cette jeune fille semblait se diriger d'un pas pressé dans la direction du blond, qui lui sourit.

**- Oh, salut Hinata !**

**- Salut Naruto !**

Elle passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter, lui adressant à peine un regard. Naruto fut très surpris par cette réaction, pensant que la petite Hyûga venait vers lui. Il se retourna par réflexe et lui lança :

**- Eh, Hinata ! Attends !**

L'interpellée s'arrêta, essoufflée, et se retourna vers Naruto, le regard interrogateur.

**- Oui … quoi ?**

**- Euh… tu… tu vas où ?**

A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche que Naruto se maudit de les avoir prononcés. A vrai dire, il avait retenu la jeune fille sans trop savoir pourquoi et s'était empressé de trouver quelque chose à répondre pour se justifier. Malheureusement, cette réponse n'eut pour effet que de le rendre encore plus étrange. Hinata le regarda sans comprendre, mais répliqua tout de même :

**- J'ai… J'ai rendez-vous avec Kiba…. et je suis un peu en retard… Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Euh non, pour rien…**

**- Ah bon, d'accord…**

Naruto se sentait vraiment ridicule. Habitué à ce que Hinata soit toujours après lui, il avait complètement oublié qu'à présent elle sortait avec Kiba. C'est d'ailleurs le moment que choisit ce dernier pour apparaître, suivi d'Akamaru.

**- Hinata ! T'étais passée où ?**

En remarquant la présence du blond, il fronça les sourcils. La jeune kunoichi s'empressa de rejoindre son petit ami, en reprenant toujours tant bien que mal son souffle.

**- J'ai… été retenue… par mon père… vraiment… désolée…**

**- Mouais, avoue que tu t'es encore perdue !**

**- Mais non… C'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment été retenue…** objecta la brune, rouge de honte

**- Ok, ok, j'ai compris**, répondit Kiba en riant et en lui donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête

Hinata lui sourit, et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Elle se baissa pour caresser Akamaru qui jappa de contentement.

**- Tiens, Naruto était pas là il y a un instant ?** demanda Kiba, perplexe

La jeune kunoichi se retourna vers l'endroit où le blond était là quelques minutes auparavant, et se rendit compte qu'effectivement il avait disparu. Elle eut une expression un peu triste, qui n'échappa pas à Kiba même s'il ne le fit pas remarquer. Il jugea préférable de changer de sujet de conversation s'il ne voulait pas être blessé lui aussi en réalisant ce que ce regard semblait signifier.

Quelques rues plus loin, le jeune Uzumaki continuait sa route, le pas encore plus traînant qu'avant sa rencontre avec Hinata. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été un peu choqué par la manière dont la jeune fille l'avait ignoré. Neji avait sans doute raison, finalement, peut-être qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. De la voir marcher main dans la main avec Kiba, lui sourire, l'embrasser, tout cela l'énervait même s'il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Pourtant il aimait Sakura, du fond du cœur. Alors aimait-il les deux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il sentait que peu à peu les deux lui échappaient, et les hésitations qui l'agitaient n'arrangeaient en rien cette situation. Sakura n'était plus la même, elle semblait toujours avoir l'esprit ailleurs et était plus distante que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Naruto arrivait justement devant la maison de la fleur. Il resta un moment à regarder la demeure en somme toute classique de sa petite amie, puis se décida à frapper à la porte.

Sakura était dans sa chambre, debout devant un objet qui semblait retenir toute son attention. La chose en question n'était autre qu'un calendrier, où une date était entourée au crayon rouge.

**- C'est aujourd'hui…**

A cet instant, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation de calendrier et dévala les marches de l'escalier pour aller accueillir le visiteur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le blond, elle sourit faiblement.

**- Salut Sakura ! Je passais te voir !** lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme un peu trop sur joué pour être crédible.

**- Ah… C'est toi Naruto… Eh bien, entre.**

Le shinobi s'exécuta. Il n'était pas revenu chez Sakura depuis la nuit où la team sept s'était trouvée réunie par hasard. Plutôt par réflexe que par intérêt, il parcourut l'endroit du regard comme s'il y entrait pour la première fois.

Sakura quant à elle avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La veille en rentrant de mission elle avait croisé Sasuke sur son chemin. Malgré qu'il se soit montré plutôt entreprenant, voire affectueux, elle l'avait froidement repoussé. En réalité en revoyant son visage, elle avait eu subitement envie de pleurer en repensant à la promesse oubliée, et avait par ailleurs décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé. Elle ne voulait plus espérer en vain. Pourtant, de retour à Konoha, elle s'était surprise à se demander s'il était oui ou non revenu au village. Elle avait même ressenti de la jalousie en pensant qu'après sa réaction il était peut-être reparti en compagnie de la jeune fille avec qui elle l'avait surprise. Sakura n'avait maintenant qu'une envie, qui était de savoir si Naruto avait croisé comme elle la route de leur ancien coéquipier. Elle s'apprêtait à poser la question, mais le blond prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot.

**- Sasuke est venu me voir hier… Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?**

**- Hein ?… Il… Il est venu ? Pourquoi ? Où est-il maintenant ?**

Naruto observa sa petite amie dont l'expression avait littéralement changé. En effet son air absent avait maintenant fait place à un empressement qu'elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler.

**- Euh ouais, il est venu hier soir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je pense qu'il est encore chez moi**, répondit le blond, **un peu confus.**

**- Il est… tout seul ?** demanda Sakura après un moment de réflexion

**- Ouais… Pourquoi ?**

La kunoichi ne répondit rien, déjà replongée dans les pensées qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. L'image de la date entourée au crayon rouge sur son calendrier refit surface. Pas une seule année elle n'avait oublié en quoi ce jour était si important.

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il passe ce jour seul…**

**- Hein ?**

**- Excuse Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à faire ! Je reviens !**

Sakura se précipita pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et disparut dans la rue avant que Naruto n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Le blond resta un moment interdit, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu avoir à faire qui soit si urgent. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'elle était partie rejoindre Sasuke, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre en direction de la chambre de la kunoichi, se demandant bien comment il allait pouvoir tuer le temps en attendant son retour. Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Soudain, un objet posé sur le coussin à côté de lui attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une peluche en forme de chat d'une taille plutôt imposante. Le nounours réanima chez le shinobi les souvenirs du festival qui s'était déroulé cinq ans auparavant. Il avait tant voulu offrir cette peluche à celle qui comptait plus que tout pour lui, mais au final c'était Sasuke qui la lui avait donnée. Malgré que l'Uchiwa l'ait abandonnée et blessée plus d'une fois, le seul cadeau qu'il lui avait un jour offert par un concours de circonstances trônait là, sur son lit, comme un trésor précieux que l'on chérit par-dessus tout. Naruto saisit la peluche et la détailla. Elle était un peu abîmée mais il était évident que sa propriétaire en avait pris le plus grand soin.

**- Sakura, si c'était moi qui te l'avait offerte et qui t'avait abandonnée, est-ce que tu en aurait pris autant soin ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnerais comme tu le fais pour lui ?**

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le chat, comme pour calmer sa frustration et sa tristesse. Lui, cinq ans auparavant, n'avait offert qu'une peluche de taille modeste à Hinata. Finalement, rien n'avait changé, Sasuke était toujours au-dessus de lui. Toujours…

* * *

Sakura se hâta en direction de la demeure de Naruto, en priant pour que Sasuke soit toujours là. Arrivée à destination, elle frappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse elle entra.

**- Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est moi…**

L'espace de quelques secondes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence. Puis une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et s'approcha de la kunoichi.

**- Sakura ?… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

La jolie Haruno se retourna vers le brun, rassurée qu'il ne soit pas reparti. Mais presque aussitôt, la joie fit place à la gêne. Elle baissa le regard, troublée.

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** demanda Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter en voyant l'attitude de la kunoichi.

**- Euh… Non… En fait…**

Bizarrement, les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge et s'emmêlaient entre eux. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une simple petite phrase à prononcer, phrase qui ne lui avait jamais posé problème lorsque Sasuke faisait encore partie de la team sept. Mais en repensant à la manière dont elle l'avait ignoré la veille, elle se sentit défaillir. Peut-être que lui dire cela après s'être montrée si froide et indifférente allait lui paraître franchement déplacé.  
Sasuke quant à lui fut un peu contrarié par ce silence et tourna les talons.

**- Tu voulais voir Naruto ? Il est sorti. Désolé de t'avoir surprise tu t'attendais sans doute pas à me trouver ici.**

Cette réaction eut un effet déclencheur chez Sakura qui se précipita pour le retenir par le bras.

**- Bon anniversaire !**

Sasuke se retourna et la regarda, muet de stupeur. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réponses de la part de son amie d'enfance, mais certainement pas à celle-ci.

**- … Hein ?**

**- C'est bien le 23 juillet non ? Alors bon anniversaire !**

En réalité, le brun avait complètement oublié que ce jour célébrait celui de sa naissance. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment fait attention à cette date, considérant que célébrer un anniversaire était une perte de temps. En y réfléchissant bien, Sakura elle, n'avait jamais manqué de le lui fêter. Il se remémora le visage de cette jeune fille aux cheveux roses du temps où elle était encore sa coéquipière. Elle lui tendait alors son cadeau joliment enveloppé dans un fin tissu blanc. Lui le prenait d'un air désintéressé, se demandant bien comment elle faisait pour toujours se souvenir d'un événement si inutile. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé à souhaiter celui de la kunoichi.

**- Euh voilà, j'étais juste venue te dire ça…,** ajouta Sakura de plus en plus gênée qui s'apprêtait déjà à s'en aller.

**- Et mon cadeau ?**

**- Hein ?**

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu être déçu de ne rien recevoir, étant donné qu'il avait toujours feint l'indifférence lorsqu'elle lui avait offert un présent.

**- Euh… J'ai rien mais si quelque chose te ferait plaisir, je peux toujours l'acheter si tu…**

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il la saisit par la taille, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut si soudain et inattendu que Sakura resta un moment avant de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Le contact doux et chaud des lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, et l'étreinte tendre mais ferme de ses bras autour de son corps avait quelque chose de si beau que c'en était presque irréel. Le cœur battant d'émotion, Sakura ferma les yeux. La manière dont Sasuke la prenait dans ses bras avait quelque chose de si rassurant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu se fondre en lui.

Sasuke relâcha doucement son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Ce cadeau qu'ils venaient de s'échanger n'était certes pas enveloppé dans un délicat tissu blanc, mais c'était le plus beau qu'on lui ait jamais offert. Il aurait voulu le lui dire mais ne savait comment exprimer un tel sentiment par des mots. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que les paroles ne pouvaient traduire qu'une version erronée des sensations.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, mettant brusquement fin à cet instant magique. Plusieurs personnages firent irruption dans la pièce et en une fraction de seconde Sasuke se retrouva immobilisé par trois d'entre eux.

**- Sasuke !!**

Sakura s'était déjà mise en position de combat, déterminée bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chances de sortir vainqueur d'une bataille contre trois shinobis qui avaient immobilisé le déserteur en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire.

**- Arrête, Sakura…**

La jeune kunoichi se retourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller, toujours un kunai en main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

**- I… Ino ?!**

**- Tu ne reconnais pas leurs masques ? Ce sont des ANBU, tu ne fais pas le poids et tu n'as pas le droit de t'opposer à eux.**

Avant que Sakura n'ait put protester et questionner la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, un des ANBU prit la parole :

**- Sur ordre de l'Hokage, nous avons pour mission d'arrêter immédiatement le nukenin de rang S Uchiwa Sasuke.**

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un début ou une fin ?

Chapitre 7 : Un début ou une fin ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses courait à perdre haleine en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Arrivée à destination, elle voulu pousser la porte mais les deux ANBU qui la gardait lui bloquèrent le passage.

**- Laissez-moi entrer !** gémit-elle.

**- Nous avons pour ordre de ne laisser personne entrer**, répliqua froidement l'un des shinobis au masque.

**- Je suis l'élève de Maître Hokage, j'ai le droit de passer !** tenta Sakura désespérément.

Les ANBU la repoussèrent à nouveau, et après plusieurs tentatives elle abandonna l'idée d'entrer et décida d'attendre. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, les mains moites d'inquiétude et le cœur battant. A l'intérieur du bureau de Tsunade se trouvait Sasuke, que les ANBU venaient d'arrêter après l'avoir surpris dans la maison de Naruto. Et maintenant, qui sait quel sort était réservé au déserteur qu'il était ?  
Il fallu un bon moment à la kunoichi avant de se rendre compte qu'une autre jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Ino, se tenait là. Elle était adossée au mur et ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ce qui se passait, arborant une attitude parfaitement calme. La jeune Haruno se précipita vers elle.

**- Ino ! Sasuke est...**, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je sais

**- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?** s'étonna Sakura, sans parvenir à garder son calme, **Tu sais pourquoi Sasuke s'est fait repérer ?!**

- Oui...

La blonde marqua une pause. Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, elle se tourna vers elle, l'observant avec un air de défi.

**- Oui je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui l'ait dénoncé.**

_Flash Back _

La troupe médicale de secours s'arrêta pour faire une halte. Ils n'étaient plus pressés par le temps, leur mission à Suna venant de se terminer, c'est pourquoi il était préférable pour eux de se reposer avant de reprendre la route.  
Ino déposa son sac et se mit à vérifier l'état de son équipement. Sakura quant à elle s'était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre et cherchait un objet susceptible de l'aider à reprendre des forces. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, l'esprit tranquille, lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles suspect se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Les chuunins se mirent immédiatement en position défensive et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, tous leurs sens en éveil. Cependant rien ne surgit, et ce fut à nouveau le calme complet. Sakura ne rangea pas pour autant le kunai qu'elle venait de saisir, et dit à la troupe :

**- C'est peut-être rien, mais autant être prudents. Je vais inspecter au cas où, vous restez ici.** proposa l'un des shinobis.

- Attends, ce serait mieux qu'on y aille ensemble non ?

**- Si on y va trop nombreux, l'ennemi risque de nous repérer,** objecta Shikamaru, **Je suis de l'avis de Sakura.** conclut la jeune Haruno.

- Bien, j'y vais,

Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'éloigna en direction du bruit et disparut dans les broussailles. Les quatre membres restants restèrent sur leurs gardes, à l'affût d'un éventuel ennemi. Une minute ne s'était pas écoulée qu'un cri déchira le silence, suivi d'un grand bruit ressemblant à celui d'un objet qui chute. Ino sursauta, et sans hésiter se lança sur les traces de Sakura pensant que cette dernière venait d'être victime d'une attaque.

**- Oh, Ino ! Tu fais quoi ? Reviens !** lui lança Shikamaru.

Il tenta de l'arrêter avec sa manipulation des ombres, mais c'était trop tard. La jolie blonde avait disparu dans la dense végétation de la forêt.

**- C'est pas vrai, quelle galère !** pesta-t-il, énervé.

La source de son agacement quant à elle marchait d'un pas décidé mais inquiet dans le sillage laissé par Sakura quelques instants auparavant. Elle repéra bientôt la présence de plusieurs personnages, et s'arrêta net avant qu'on ne remarque ses agissements. Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle s'approcha du groupe pour essayer d'en identifier les membres. Elle aperçut Sakura et distingua également une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se réjouir d'avoir retrouvé sa coéquipière saine et sauve, car elle eut tôt fait de reconnaître la troisième personne et étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Sasuke, dont elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait déserté, se trouvait là, face à Sakura. Plus grand encore fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que la rose ne semblait pas étonnée comme elle aurait dû l'être de retrouver son ami d'enfance.  
Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs quelque chose d'inattendu. Il se détacha de la jeune femme brune que le tenait par le bras et prit la main de Sakura d'une geste presque naturel. Il dit quelque chose d'une voix trop faible pour que la blonde puisse l'entendre depuis son poste d'observation. Suite à ça, Sakura retira sa main de celle du jeune homme, affichant une expression un peu énervée mais néanmoins troublée.

**- Je... Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais... Ca ne me regarde plus**, finit-elle par dire.

**- Je pense retourner à Konoha**, répondit simplement le nukenin.

L'inconnue aux longs cheveux noirs voulut protester, mais le jeune homme l'ignora, se contentant d'attendre une réaction de la part de Sakura. Cette dernière détourna la tête, toujours aussi confuse, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle tourna les talons et commença à revenir sur ses pas, laissant Sasuke et l'autre jeune femme seuls. Ino se redressa rapidement et fit elle aussi volte-face pour rejoindre le groupe avant que son amie ne se rende compte de sa présence. Toutes ses pensées s'enchaînaient dans son esprit à une allure folle. Une chose était certaine : elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Par ailleurs, cette scène l'avait fortement énervée. Sakura et Sasuke continuaient donc à se voir même après que celui-ci ait déserté Konoha ? Et pire, malgré que la fleur soit sa meilleure amie depuis bien longtemps, elle ne lui avait rien dit, rien confié ? Elle avait apparemment décidé de la laisser en dehors de tout ça. Et bien c'était une énorme erreur.

_Fin du flash back _

Sakura resta un moment sans rien dire à l'écoute du récit d'Ino. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas imaginer qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire. C'était donc elle, son amie d'enfance, qui avait vendu la mèche ?  
Cette réalité prenant peu à peu forme dans son esprit, Sakura sentit la colère monter en elle et essaya tant bien que mal de la contrôler.

**- C'est pour ça ?... C'est juste pour ça que tu as dénoncé Sasuke ?! Par pur caprice ?!** objecta Ino,** Imagine toi, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Qu'aurais-tu ressenti à part de la colère ?**

- Ce n'était pas un caprice !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, elle en aurait sûrement voulu à Ino de lui avoir caché un tel secret. Cependant, sa rage ne s'en trouva pas apaisée pour autant.

**- Dans ce cas,** poursuivit-elle,** tu aurais du t'en prendre à moi ! Sasuke, lui, n'a rien fait !**

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encouragé à revenir sur Konoha, hein ? Tu voulais le garder pour toi seule, tu voulais qu'il ne voit que toi et qu'il ne pense qu'à toi, avoue-le ! Le dénoncer, c'était le seul moyen de le faire réintégrer le village.

A l'écoute des paroles d'Ino, Sakura se remémora le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le déserteur, et sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps d'y repenser d'avantage, et chassa donc les questions qui commençaient déjà à se bousculer dans sa tête.

**- Tu te trompes sur mes intentions**, reprit-elle, **mais tu crois franchement que Sasuke va réintégrer le village ? Et qui te dit que ce sera le cas ?... Tu connais le sort qui est réservé aux déserteurs, non ?**

L'hésitation sembla s'emparer d'Ino l'espace d'un instant.

**- Je suis certaine que non !** finit-elle par répondre.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna le dos à Sakura et s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction de la sortie. La jolie Haruno resta seule avec ses doutes, le regard fixé sur cette porte qui la séparait de Sasuke et qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'ouvrir.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la porte, se déroulait une discussion des plus tendues.  
Sasuke se tenait à genoux devant le bureau de Tsunade, encadré et immobilisé par plusieurs ANBU. Son regard était vide de toute émotion et fixait le sol comme s'il ne prêtait aucun intérêt à la scène dont il était pourtant le centre d'attention.  
Tsunade poussa un long soupir.

**- Très bien, comme tu persistes à rester muet nous déciderons de ton sort demain matin. Conduisez-le à la prison et mettez-le sous haute surveillance.**

Les ANBU s'exécutèrent immédiatement et quittèrent la pièce en traînant le déserteur qui marchait l'air toujours absent.  
Une fois que le groupe ait quitté la pièce, Shizune s'avança vers l'Hokage.

**- Tsunade-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ?** tenta-t-elle prudemment.

**- Qu'y a-t-il Shizune ?**

- Il y a quelques jours vous aviez dit que vous vouliez faire confiance à Sakura... Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis et fait arrêter Sasuke aussi soudainement ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais à partir du moment où une tierce personne a déposé une plainte je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. Ce serait contraire à mon devoir.

- Vous parlez de... Yamanaka Ino c'est bien ça ?

Tsunade repensa à la manière dont la jeune chuunin aux cheveux blonds était entrée dans son bureau, l'air grave. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les motivations de cette jeune fille, mais avait néanmoins été contrainte d'ordonner l'arrestation du déserteur. De toutes manières, une telle situation n'aurait pu durer éternellement ; ce qui était arrivé ce jour-ci serait forcément arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant la question était, quelle décision devait-elle prendre, en tant qu'Hokage de Konoha ?

Sakura était allongée sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Quelques heures auparavant, elle se tenait dans le couloir devant le bureau de l'Hokage lorsque la porte s'était enfin ouverte. Sasuke en était sorti, entouré de ANBU. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'échanger un regard que le groupe avait déjà disparu au fond du couloir et semblait se diriger vers la prison. Elle avait alors demandé à Tsunade ce que tout cela signifiait, mais n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir pour toute réponse qu'aucune décision n'avait encore été prise, et qu'elle le serait demain à la levée du jour. Elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus, mais on lui avait alors demandé de quitter la pièce, poliment la première fois, puis plus fortement ensuite. Elle avait jugé préférable d'obéir, sachant que si elle poussait Tsunade à bout elle risquait bien d'y rester. A présent elle était là, se demandant se qu'elle devait faire, et si elle avait un quelconque rôle à jouer dans tout cela.  
Soudain, elle se redressa brusquement. Il était clair qu'en restant ainsi elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, les heures étaient comptées. Elle sortit donc de la maison, ignorant la remarque de sa mère qui lui demandait où elle comptait se rendre, et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la prison du village.

**- Sakura-chan !**

L'interpellée se retourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom, mais reprit sa marche lorsqu'elle reconnut Naruto.

**- Désolée, je suis pressée !**

Le blond la rattrapa et l'arrêta de force. Il avait un expression que Sakura ne lui connaissait pas ; il semblait préoccupé, prêt à perdre patience.

**- Pourquoi tu te défiles tout le temps depuis un moment ? Je veux te parler.** répondit Sakura sur un ton un peu énervé,** Sasuke est...**

- Bon d'accord mais fais vite,

- Je sais, la rumeur circule déjà au village... Et Ino est en train de prévenir tout le monde pour qu'on aille le soutenir.

La jeune kunoichi semblait déjà ailleurs, comme un oiseau qui n'a qu'une hâte, s'échapper de sa cage dès que la porte sera laissée par mégarde entrouverte. Naruto l'avait bien ressenti, et il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait de nouveau sa main elle allait s'envoler pour ne plus jamais revenir.

**- Je...,** commença-t-il, **Tout à l'heure tu es allée voir Sasuke, non ?**

Le baiser du brun surgit à nouveau dans l'esprit de Sakura, qui rougit sans le vouloir. Elle eut tôt fait de se sentir également mal à l'aise, réalisant pour la première fois que cela constituait une forme d'infidélité envers Naruto. Ce dernier qui l'observait toujours remarqua l'expression de son visage, un air doux qui cachait sans aucun doute des sentiments amoureux. Il s'y était préparé, mais voir de ses propres yeux cette expression sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait alors qu'elle pensait à un autre eut pour effet de lui briser le cœur. Même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Elle ne s'était jamais offerte à lui non plus, et la fois où elle avait failli le faire elle avait tout simplement fini par fuir. Malgré que tout ce temps se soit écoulé, elle ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Il déglutit péniblement pour ravaler sa tristesse.

**- Euh... oui, mais...,** répondit enfin Sakura qui ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de la douleur qui venait de déchirer le jeune homme.

**- Sakura !** coupa-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, elle le regarda dans les yeux et il eut toute son attention. Quelque part, Naruto s'en sentit soulagé. A présent, il n'en demandait pas plus.

**- Je... Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer...**

Le franc parler du jeune homme la toucha en plein cœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et un silence pesant s'installa.

**- Pou... Pourquoi ? Comme ça... tout à coup ?** balbutia-t-elle.

**- Tu aimes encore Sasuke ?**

Sakura voulut nier de suite, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche, comme s'ils savaient eux-mêmes qu'ils n'allaient être que mensonges. Elle prit un air doulereux qui ne fit qu'aggraver la tristesse du shinobi.

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris.**

Il lâcha doucement la main de la jeune fille, puis s'en alla. Elle ne le rattrapa pas.

Sakura entra dans la prison, l'air hagard. Tout cela faisait trop d'un coup pour elle. Aurait-elle du retenir Naruto ? Encore maintenant, elle n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était remise à marcher et qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici presque s'en en avoir conscience. Le soir avait commencé à tomber, aussi elle pria intérieurement pour que les visites soient encore autorisées.  
Elle aperçu quelques mètres plus loin le gardien et s'avança vers lui en demandant à voir Sasuke Uchiwa. L'homme eut un air embêté.

**- C'est que... Il est dans la cellule sous très haute surveillance, les visites lui sont interdites...** demanda Sakura, qui commençait réellement à désespérer.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas lui parler ?

**- A moins que ça ne vous dérange pas de parler à une porte fermée...**

- Ca me va.

Le gardien ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse, et s'apprêta à revenir sur ses paroles, mais il rencontra le regard douloureux et un peu perdu de la kunoichi et eut de la peine pour elle. Il la conduisit donc en face de la cellule où était reclus le déserteur, et partit expliquer la situation aux ANBU chargés de la surveillance qui semblaient par la même occasion désapprouver totalement la présence de la jeune fille.  
Sakura resta un moment immobile face à la porte close, puis tenta d'une voix faible :

**- Sasuke ... tu es là ?**

Un instant elle crut que personne n'allait lui répondre, pourtant une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté.

**- ... Sakura ?**

Elle entendit le jeune homme se rapprocher de l'entrée, son pas traînant témoignant qu'il était très affaibli. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il atteignit la porte, s'y adossa et se laissa retomber sur le sol froid. De l'autre côté, Sakura s'assit à son tour, posa ses mains sur la porte close et rapprocha son visage pour mieux entendre.

**- Oui c'est moi... Ca ne va pas ? On dirait que tu es très fatigué, voire malade...**

Un silence s'en suivit. Sakura se demanda si le déserteur ne venait pas de tomber inconscient et commença à paniquer.

**- Sasuke ?... Réponds-moi !** répondit-il bien que sa voix soit très basse, **Mais c'est plutôt toi qui a l'air à bout, ta voix tremble.**

- Je suis là...,

Sakura porta instinctivement sa main à ses lèvres, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le ton de sa voix était ainsi. Dans son état, elle jugea qu'il était inutile d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit, elle n'en serait pas capable.

**- En fait... Naruto et moi on... on vient de se séparer.**

Nouveau silence. Puis Sasuke reprit la parole.

**- Alors pourquoi t'es venue me voir ? Essaie d'arranger les choses avec lui.**

Sakura fut blessée par ses paroles. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et pourtant Sasuke faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'incitant même à retourner avec Naruto. Le baiser n'était donc aussi qu'un caprice ? Elle ravala une nouvelle fois sa peine et répondit :

**- Je veux faire de mon possible pour que tu sois réintégré à Konoha.**

- C'est pas la peine.

De son côté, Sasuke serra les poings, repensant aux paroles de Naruto : « Avec toi, Sakura pleure tout le temps. » Peut-être n'avait-il pas tort. Il n'était pas capable de rendre les gens heureux, mais Naruto lui, le pouvait. Sakura était devenue sa priorité, mais peut-être que le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour elle était de disparaître.

**- Je préfère mourir. Ca n'a plus d'importance.**

Il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part de Sakura. L'Uchiwa se dit qu'elle était sans doute repartie. C'était mieux ainsi.  
Pourtant des sanglots se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte close.

**- Naruto va te pardonner, c'est sûr**, s'empressa d'ajouter le brun, pensant que là était la cause de son malheur.

**- Je ne pleure pas pour ça, mais pour ce que tu viens de dire !**

Les larmes ruisselaient de plus en plus sur le visage de Sakura, qui n'avait plus la force de les retenir. Le bruit des sanglots qui parvenaient à Sasuke était à fendre l'âme.

**- Ne dis... plus jamais... des choses aussi tristes... s'il te plait...**, parvient-elle à articuler.

Le gardien revient vers la kunoichi en larmes et lui jeta un regard compatissant.

**- Le bâtiment va fermer. Je suis désolé, mais il faut partir...**

Sakura attendit un moment, puis se releva avec peine, aidée de l'homme qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner de la porte pour quitter les lieux, lorsque la voix de Sasuke s'éleva à nouveau de la pièce qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

**- Pardon... Je t'aime.**

Le gardien guida Sakura vers la sortie. Les derniers mots de Sasuke ressemblaient tant à des murmures que la jeune kunoichi se demanda si elle ne les avait pas rêvés. Jamais le brun n'aurait prononcé une chose pareille, ce n'est que son propre désir qui le lui avait fait croire. Elle avait tellement eu d'espoirs déçus qu'elle ne voulait pas espérer à nouveau. Bien qu'elle essayait de s'en persuader, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur battant d'émotion. Une chose était sûre, elle n'abandonnerait pas Sasuke à son sort, il en était hors de question.

Le lendemain, lorsque Tsunade se rendit à son bureau elle fut étonnée de ne voir personne à l'attendre. Elle aurait parié que tout le monde serait venu soutenir Sasuke, ou ne serait-ce que Naruto et Sakura, mais l'endroit était aussi calme qu'un début de journée classique. Un peu perplexe, elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit en attendant la venue du déserteur escorté par les ANBU.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une pile de feuilles assez impressionnante posée sur son bureau. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'elle avait encore laissé traîner du travail, mais en regardant de plus près elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle prit la première feuille et l'examina. Puis la seconde. Et la troisième. Tous ces papiers n'étaient rien d'autre que des lettres de démission. Chôji, Lee, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Ino... Tous avaient rédigé la même chose, menaçant de quitter la voix du shinobi quelles qu'en soient les conséquences si Sasuke était condamné à mort. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, puis esquissa un sourire amusé.  
C'est le moment que choisirent les ANBU pour apparaître, encadrant un Sasuke très affaibli mais dont le regard avait quelque peu changé. Il paraissait plus déterminé. Tsunade prit alors la parole et prononça ces mots :

**- Sasuke Uchiwa, déserteur de rang S, vous avez trahi votre statut de ninja de Konoha en quittant le village pour votre intérêt personnel. Par conséquent la réglementation stipule que vous devez être mis à mort. Reconnaissez-vous vos fautes ?  
****  
- Oui**, admit le nukenin,** je reconnais avoir agi égoïstement mais ne regrette rien.**

Godaime observa un instant Sasuke, puis reposa les lettres de démission.

**- Je ne peux vous réintégrer comme shinobi au village, mais s'il était possible pour vous d'y revenir en tant que simple civil, accepteriez-vous cette proposition ?**

Le brun sembla hésiter un très court instant. L'image d'une jolie kunoichi aux cheveux roses traversa ses pensées.

**- Oui, je l'accepterais.**

Tsunade eut un petit sourire. D'un geste vif, elle jeta les feuilles de démission à la poubelle. C'était un nouveau départ.  
Ou peut-être le début de la fin.

_A suivre..._


End file.
